Boku no Hero Academia Rubber Edition
by KaiokenGuy
Summary: We all know and love the main character of Boku No Hero Academia Izuku Midoriya the quirkless but what if he wasn't quirkless what if he was born with a quirk of great potential or 2 quirks? those powers have been seen somewhere else so you know about them lets see how we will integrate them in this world. Strong Izuku!
1. Introduction

Izuku Midoriya was a small boy with a big dream he dreamed of becoming a hero like his idol All Might you see Izuku lived in a strange world unlike ours in this world people started manifesting strange powers some decided to use them for bad and became villains, and some decided to use them for good, and became heroes those powers were named as quirks by the scientists of this world the quirk phenomenon started when a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing in China was born with the ability to manifest light after that a lot of other people started developing abilities so thats how this new era of heroism started now lets get back to our main character now shall we?

Izuku was turning 4 today he was really happy because after his birthday he would be taken by his mother to visit his doctor to see when he would get his quirk, he was supposed to visit the doctor much earlier but there were some problems at the hospital so he couldnt go, right now he was at home watching a video of All Might saving people on his computer , Izuku was emulating his hero by having a big smile on his face and muttering "Im here" his mother was coming down from the hallway with a tall stranger behind her he was tanned broad-chested muscular old man he has a beard and scar over his left eye his eyes are blue, this man is a realatively well known hero by the name of Midoriya D. Garp the father of Izuku's father and Izuku's grandpa he is most of the time out of the country resolving villains attacks or terrorist attacks he would from time to time come to visit Izuku and give him some presents such as toys or candy today was a special day for Izuku so he had taken off a day or two so he could be at his grandchild birthday party ,His mother was a suple lady with green hair just like Izuku.

Opening Izuku's door slowly Izuku's mother Inko came before him before covering his eyes and asking "Guess who came back with me from shopping?" Izuku was already knowing that his grandpa would come home for his birthday so immediatly he rotated from his chair and jumped on Garp yelling "Yay grandpa is back , can you tell me more storys about your job?" Garp slowly put down Izuku and ruffled his hair with a big shit eating smile on his face he said "Sure you brat, you havent changed at all still wanting to be a hero so hard huh? You really love All Might more than your old granpda?" Izuku rotated his head left and right really fast and said "No no i just admire All Might really much but i love grandpa the most" actually he once said he loved All Might a lot and he got hit on his head by his grandpa and it hurt hard as hell he didnt want to feel that again any time soon Garp laughed and ruffled his hair again "Okay brat you know why i came today here so happy birthday!" Garp said before pushing a plain box in his grandsons arms.

Izuku happily opened the box finding inside a notebook a few pens and some other writing utilities confused he asked his grandpa "What are those things for grandpa? i want to become a hero not a writer!" Garp looked again at him before laughing

"You brat those are for analizing your enemies and alies i always hear you muttering interseting things such as how cool is this new hero present mic you always talk about and how you want to know more about his powers , so everytime you see him on internet or on tv write stuff about him in the notebook" Izuku's eyes glittered like a star finally knowing why his grandpa gave him those things he wanted to learn more about heroes and how to become one.

It seemed like his grandpa approved of him trying to become a hero he was really happy immediatly he jumped up at his grandpa and gave him a big hug saying "Thank you grandpa this is a great present!" Garp laughed even more and told him "Haha you could give me a big present by awakening my quirk you brat i know that you want to be like that fool All Might so awakening my quirk would make you similar to him"

Izuku knew about his grandfathers quirk it was actually a pretty strong transformation quirk it was called Busoshoku Haki (Armament Haki) with this quirk he could harden any part of his body till it turned black or purpleish making it very hard and strong it required the user to have a strong physical body thats why his grandfather looked like a bodybuilder somewhat a tamer bodybuilder but nonetheless a bodybuilder.

Izuku's eyes glistened thnking about getting his grandfathers quirk but they dimmed remebering that there was a very low chance for him to inherit it from his grandfather both his father and mother got mutated quirks different from their familys his mother could use a weak telekinesis so she could only use it on small objects and his father could breath fire both quirks were pretty weak in his oppinion but he never said that because it would maybe hurt his mother and he didnt want, she was always so good to him

And she always did whatever he asked her to after he got to eat his cake with his grandfather and his mom his grandfather played with him for a while before leaving abruptly saying there was a villain attack Garp cursed under his own breath "Damn i cant even play with my grandson even on his birthday damn villains always making trouble even on my off days"

Garp left, leaving Izuku and his mother at home Izuku was kinda sad seeing his grandfather leaving but he couldn't do anything since the villain attack was nearby and Garp was one of the heroes nearby he was duty bound to do his work even on off days if there were villains nearby one of the jobs problems but kids overlooked these things thinking about the glamorous hero life just like Izuku as a kid right now he felt sad but he also felt that his grandfather was doing a great thing.

It was starting to get late so his mother ushered him in his All Might otaku room which was full of All Might merchendaise All Might posters All Might bed sheets All Might pillows you name them there were in Izuku's room. Izuku yawned before his mother came and tucked him better in the All Might themed bed before kissing him on the forehead and saying "Izuku-kun tommorow we will go to the doctor to see when you will get your quirk so you better sleep well tonight." Izuku immediatly closed his eyes trying very hard to go to sleep so time would go faster since tommorow would be the day he would know when he will get his quirk he was really excited.

 **This story was originally posted on webnovel and i decided to post it on as well**

 **AN:17/9/2018 better spacing trough paragraphs**


	2. The awakening

Izuku woke up almost instantly because his All Might themed clock was beeping it was exactly 8:00 AM he was supposed to meet his doctor today at 11:00 so he and his mother decided to wake up early to prepare for his quirk examination even tough he was 4 years old Izuku was really smart so he didnt need his mother to help him with his daily necessities such as teeth brushing, bathing etc. Izuku quickly entered the bathroom and 30 minutes later he came out as fresh as he could get his mother entered his room seeing that he already taken a bath he selected some clothes from his wardrobe and helped him wear them by the time she finished helping him it was 9:05 she was already clothed when she came for him but since there was enough time for them to catch the train that would lead the hospital she didnt rush Izuku after they finished their breakfast she and Izuku left their apartment Inko not forgetting to close it even tough they neighboorhood they lived in wasnt bad at all you never know.

They took the train and arrived at the hospital 10 minutes earlier than they were supposed to be Inko arrived at the hospital check in and told the lady that was behind the desk why they were here , the lady smiled at them and told them that the doctor was available and that they could come in , the doctor was an average looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes he told Izuku that he needs to take a radiography of his leg to see accurately when he would gain his quirk Izuku complied easily and let the doctor do his job 10 minutes later the radiography came and the doctor said nonchalantly like he already expected the outcome "Well this is a normal radiography like other kids his age his quirk can manifest between 3 months to 10 months maybe even one year later if he is a late bloomer" Inko thanked the doctor and left with Izuku in tow taking the train back and getting home

After they reached home some minutes later there was a ringing coming from their door it was their neighboors and friends Katsuki Bakugou and Bakugou Mitsuki, Bakugou was a young kid like Izuku they were almost the same age Bakugou being a bit older than Izuku by a few months he had blonde hair and red eyes just like his mother Bakugou was a sweet kid just like Izuku if not a bit cocky sometimes today was also a special day for Bakgou since he unlocked his quirk Explosion it was a strong quirk which he could use by using the sweat of his palms to create explosions in different ways

right now he couldn't see its true potential since he barely used it but in the future his personality will change because of how strong the quirk was Mitsuki was chatting with Inko almost immediatly when they saw eachother Bakugou walked lazily towards Izuku and told him "Yo Izuku while our mothers talk about boring stuff lets gather some more of our friends and lets go on a adventure outside" Izuku nodded and followed Bakugou around the block gaining some more friends along the way , they made their way to a nearby old park while Bakugou suddenly stopped in the middle of the park and had a excited expression on his face "Guys i just unlocked my quirk and its pretty damn cool i can make explosions "

He said with a cocky smirk on his face he immediatly followed by shooting a explosion at a nearby tree topling it easily before shooting a glance at Izuku and saying "So Izuku i heard when our mothers were chatting that you have gone to that quirk examination, so when will you get your quirk?" Izuku replied excitedly "Well the doctor said that it would be in 3 months or more i just hope that it will be sooner" a dissapointed expression appeared on Bakugous face "Hahh and i tought i could show off my quirk compared to yours but you didnt even unlock your yet" Izuku just looked at Bakugou and said

"Well you are older than me by a few months so its normal that you would get your quirk first" Bakugou just shrugged and started walking in a different direction that led to a big hole in a wall, Izuku was kinda scared to enter in there so he said with shaking legs "Hey guys why dont we just stay in the park ?" the other kids looked at Izuku before laughing at his cowardiness and leaving him behind with Bakugou in the lead Izuku steeled his heart and followed them even tough he was kind of scared they walked a bit before seeing a big tree fallen over a little river there wasnt a big gap between the tree and the river so even if they fell in at most they would just feel some pain so the kids decided to cross the tree unfortunately for Izuku he slipped and fell off the tree it was actually in a kind of awkward position too so he would hit his head kinda badly if he fell like that

unfortunately for him no one was fast enough to catch him Izuku knew he wouldnt die even if he fell like that but it still scared him really bad when he fell actually something strange happened instead of his head cracking a bit and blood splattering his head actually came back like the ground was a trampoline even stranger was that his head actually elongated and reached the top of the tree the other kids were frightened even Bakugou was a bit scarred and he asked "Damn it Izuku whats this ?" Izukus head rolled back on his body he put his hands on his head to feel for any blood but strangely there wasnt anything

Bakugou jumped down before catching a hold of Izuku getting in his face and saying "What was that Izuku didnt you say that you didnt unlock your quirk what was this about?"

Izuku himself was quite stunned about what happened but after that some tears of happiness actually blossomed in his eyes "Hahahahaha i actually unlocked my quirk right now Kacchan" Bakugou aka Kacchan (his nickname only that Izuku uses) was actually kinda happy himself about Izuku so he asked him "So whats exactly your quirk then you can stretch your limbs?"

Izuku was keen to know himself what kind of powers he got so he tried to throw a punch in the distance his arm elongated like a snake and it hit the other side of the river where cracks showed up Izuku was actually amazed at how strong his quirk was he never trained in his life and now he just cracked the ground a bit this was actually something pretty awesome for a 4 year old Bakugou looked at Izuku and said

"Hmm not a bad quirk i guess but it will never be as awesome as mine" Izuku looked at Bakugou with a grin on his face and said:

"Well i dont really care as long as i have a quirk i will try to become the best hero there ever is" on Bakugous face there was a smirk that said Haha even if you have a decent quirk thats all it is, is decent with it you would never be able to become number one unlike his quirk which was very versatile Bakugou tought that Izuku could only stretch his limbs and it wasnt a really strong quirk "Hmph Izuku know your place even tough your quirk is pretty decent you will never become the best hero there is that seat is reserved for me "

Izuku looked at Bakugou with eyes of competitivness and said "Well Kacchan we will see who will become the best hero" After that he got up on the tree and actually left Bakugou was stunned thinking that he angered Izuku but after that an angry expression blossomed on his face as well "Izuku even if you try you at most you can be number 2 because i will become number 1 get it in your head from today on we will be rivals YOU HEAR!" he shouted so hard that even Izuku who was more than a bit away heard him a, competitive smile appeared on his face as he said "OK KACCHAN!" after that he left trough the hole and ran home wanting to experiment with his newly unlocked quirk.

 **AN:Pharagraphs changed a bit to make it easier to read 17/9/2018  
**


	3. Experimentation

The park that Izuku and Bakugou have gone to wasn't that far away from his neighboorhood so he came back home really fast he didnt even say anything to his mother besides "Im home" he just rushed to the back garden where he started analyzing his quirk thinking about what he did back at the river it seems he could stretch body parts since he could stretch his neck and arm that means he could also stretch his limbs and well everything else he guessed he started by stretching his arms to stretching his legs and neck he even grabbed his cheeks and stretched them seeing that he could stretch everything he even grabbed a hold of a tree and started to stretch his torso not having enough power to go really far as he was really young he rocked himself backwards rolling till he hit a house wall, he didnt hit the wall particurarly hard but it did take the wind out of him, but something like this would never stop him from training and unlocking the secrets of his quirk he was determined to become the best hero like All Might to save people with a smile on his face, his determination pushed him to get up and start training again punching kicking headbutting even torso stretching he did all of those till he couldn't stand up anymore.

To see how much he could push himself it didnt take a lot since he was really young, the tree was sturdier than it looked and he didnt leave even a dent in it even with his higher than normal 4 year old strength but it didnt deter him he was really happy his quirk was actually pretty strong and from his analysis his quirk turned him into a rubber human that meaned all of what he meaned was made of rubber his organs his arms his bones well everything since he could stretch his torso that means his organs stretched with him if not they would have stopped working long ago also he didnt feel any pain when he bashed his head on the tree that meant that blunt damage didn't even work on him as long as he trained himself properly he could become someone as strong as All Might or even stronger, since he only scratched the basics of the quirk itself.

Also after all that stretching and punching he felt that his body became somehow stronger he didnt know why but it was actually from the part that the quirk didnt integrate himself 100% yet since he only awakened it short time ago so while he trained himself his quirk integration also speedened after his quirk would integrate 100% he would no longer get stronger by stretching alone he would need to train himself up with normal training , After all the training Izuku was actually quite hungry this was indicated by his growling stomach he quite weakly made his way to the kitchen where his mother was finishing launch and putting it up on the table seeing that Izuku was quite tired Inko helped him by picking him up and putting him on his favourite All Might themed chair and saying "Well Izuku it seems you played a lot today so you should go and rest after launch" Izuku nodded his head affirmatively before digging in his food he ate the rice, fish and other snacks his mother prepared for him before leaving he gave her a earnest "Thank you for the meal" and left for his room upstairs the notebook his grandfather gave him was on his table near his computer he picked it up and started writing on the cover "Analitics and training regimene for future hero carrier"  
here he would write about himself and other heroes traits fighting styles quirks behaivours etc...  
He firstly put his name down before writing his information it looked like this

Name:Izuku Midoriya  
Hair:Green  
Eye colour:Green  
Quirk:Rubberification, his whole body became rubbery being able to stretch and take no damage from blunt attacks potential unknown specified to be high ,quirk cant be turned off its permanent

he didnt write his age because well age will forever change he will never remain the same age and quirks will also develope more so he left some space between his quirk and the next hero he will write, after he finished writing his information he powered up his pc and opened his browser searching about rubber properties training regiments and when he should be able to start training so that he wouldn't damage himself after scrolling for a while he found a lot about rubber and with his quick mind he found a lot of things he could do maybe he could even enlarge his limbs by making a really small hole in his thumb and blowing in it but that would come for later when he would have mastered all his other techniques he was thinking about.

He was already thinking that it would be hard enough and it would take a lot of time till he would master all of these techniques lets not talk about the giant version of them he also categorised them in detail in his notebook while also scribbling some other ideas down at this rate he would need a few more notebooks with all his ideas for himself his quirk had a lot of potential and he could use it in many ways the strange thing also was that the quirk was always on he couldn't revert from being rubber so that meant it was a transformation quirk permanent version, from what he gathered on the internet there were more people like him but not a lot, this kind of quirk was pretty rare it was speculated even All Might had this kind of quirk that enchanted his strength to enormous amounts thats why he was so fast so strong that he would bring shockwaves etc.

Izuku also thought on how he should tell his mother that he already unlocked his quirk so fast compared to how his doctor said, that it would take atleast 3 months but he unlocked it after 1 day it was kind of strange but he actually liked it that meant he and Bakugou had the same starting point so they were on even ground now.

Time passed fast when he was doing his research and scribbling in his notebook so he didnt see that it was already 10 PM his mother knocked gently on his door before saying "Izuku are you asleep dear?" he replied with a quick no and that he would go to bed soon his mother told him to go to sleep or he wouldn't get desert tommorow so Izuku immediatly complied from tommorow onwards Izuku would start with a stringent training regime which would consist of "Physical and quirk training in the morning hero analytics in the afternoon" after that he would tell his mother that he unlocked his quirk and that he wanted to learn a fighting style which would compliment his quirk this would come as fighting style training in the evening this list will be changed later after he would start going to school but it would be really slight change in between would be launch breakfast etc and some 10 minute pauses once in while so that he wouldn't overexhaust himself, Izuku was looking to the future and for him it was a really bright one.


	4. Revelations and training

Izuku was waking up grogrily the culprit who was taking Izuku away from his beloved sleep was his All Might themed clock it was beeping really loud it was 8:00 AM he forgot that he set the clock this early because he wanted to tell his mother about his quirk and ask her to take him to a dojo or gym or somewhere where he could learn some martial arts or any kind of fighting style , he got up from his bed slowly and walked to the bathroom to do his daily necessities after he was done he put on his All Might themed shirt and jeans before going down to see his mother that was cooking breakfast.

Inko Midoriya was surprised to see her little Izuku wake up so early yesterday was a special day so thats why she tought that today he would sleep in atleast till 10:00 AM he was still little and he needed lots of sleep so she asked him softly "Izuku why did you wake up so early?" Izuku looked at his mother with a big smile on his face just like All Might's one and told her "Mom i just unlocked my quirk!" his mother was stunned didn't the doctor say that it would take atleast 3 months till he would unlock his quirk why did it come so soon? even if she was a bit stunned she was neverthless happy for little Izuku she knew from the moment that he put his eyes on the hero All Might that he was inspired to become like him so him getting a quirk early would be a big help for him so she asked:

"Izuku whats exactly your quirk?" Izuku demonstrated by pinching his cheeks and elongated them while explaining "Im a rubber human now mom i can stretch, the quirk also makes me somehow stronger its like a strengthening and transformation quirk in one!" Inko was actually terrified for a few seconds before hearing the explanation but after hearing it she was happy but was also questioning how did Izuku get such a quirk,

Her own quirk was minor telekinesis she could move small objects towards herself or a small area around her and her husband could breath fire both quirks couldn't mutate so much that he would become rubber but as she tought more she realized that the mutation actually came from his grandpas quirk combining it with their family lineage of quirk mutations at random it wasn't really that strange so she said to him "Oh dear thats fantastic you are now one more step ahead to your dream come here!" as she hugged him Izuku felt a boost in confidence someone already believed that he would become a great hero and it helped a great deal that it was his own mother so after they broke up the hug he asked her

"Mom i already set up a training routine for myself but i need to learn a fighting style if i want to become a great hero could you help me visit some dojos or gyms in the city?" he asked sweetly with his big green eyes that would melt even the coldest souls in a icy day in alaska, even tough his mother didnt want him to hurt himself learning to fight she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him no matter what since he was keen on becoming a hero and as a hero there would be a lot of fights when your life and the lifes around you would be in peril she knew herself from all the storys Garp told his grandson she also heard a bit of them even tough Garp omitted some of the darker parts Inko could imagine them since she was an adult and had some experience so it was better that he would learn how to fight sooner so she told him "Izuku after we eat breakfast you can tell me what fighting style you want to learn and ill take you there!"

Izuku was happy after his mother told him those words he immediatly got up on his All Might chair and wanted for his mom to settle breakfast it wasn't anything big fish rice and some other meat he didn't really know about after that he got some deesert and he was ready to take on the world, he tought really fast which fighting style would enhance his quirk the best after a long list of pros and cons he made in his mind he decided that he should go with mixed martial arts since he could use all parts of his body in combat after he would learn the core of mixed martial arts he would then make his own moves with his quirk just like other heroes he looked as his mother as she washed the dishes and made up his mind:

"Mom can we go to a mixed martial arts dojo?" Inko was really surprised All Might wasn't known for having a fluid fighting style so she tought that Izuku would want to immitate him so he would learn boxing or something similar that would focus on punching but he chosen one of the most versatile fighting style there is in mixed martial arts you could punch grapple kick etc. so it was more harder than the other fighting styles it would take him a while to master it let's not even talk about quirk training but since he made up his mind she wouldn't tell him no so she entered the internet on her phone while searching for nearby mixed martial arts dojos fortunately there was one near their neighboorhood it wasn't really big from what she could discern from the site so that means it would also be cheaper which was very good even tough her husband send her money monthly and she also had a decent desk job they only had financial stability they weren't rich they could afford some hobbys late tech but they couldn't go overboard she was also kinda frugal so she wanted to save money for Izuku later in life so she decided she would go to the nearby dojo.

Izuku was excited after his mother made some inquiries on the internet on the dojos forum he would go and fill some formulars at the dojo so he would become a disciple, as the site said the dojo wasn't really far from them 2-3 KM they could walk till there it would take them at maximum 20 minutes, when they reached the dojo they observed it a bit it wasn't really grandiose it was a normal japanese styled dojo painted blue and red with a big sign which read in kanji as mixed martial arts Rikus dojo.

Inko and Izuku met with the sensei and owner of the dojo named Riku he was a middle aged man that looked like he could snap a bears waist in two he looked kinda intimidating with all that muscle and all but Inko and Izuku were immune to his looks since his grandfather and All Might themselves were muscle freaks so they tought he had a strength enchanting quirk , they filled the forms and paid the money for the first month it was a teaching day today but the mysterious thing it was that there were no people in the dojo so Inko asked Riku "Why are there no people here Riku?" Riku smiled embarasedly while scratching his neck "Well you see Midoriya-san your child is my first student no one really wants to learn mixed martial arts these days they think its too hard , they go for either easier ones like box or karate or judo they dont want to learn everything actually im at my wits end here if it wasn't for you coming now i was supposed to close the dojo" Inko wasn't really surprised anymore after hearing the explanation seems these days kids wouldn't work as hard as they would before so she told Izuku to work hard and left she knew that he could come back on his own since he learned the route already he was a very smart child.

Izuku was asked by Riku what quirk he had so he could teach him better Izuku responded by stretching his cheeks and laughing before answering "Im a rubber human" Riku was kind of startled that was a peculiar quirk right there he told himself but since it was a transformation quirk Riku knew that he didn't really need to teach him anything besides what he knew , he knew that people with transformation quirks would make techniques themselves after they learned a particular fighting style after talking a bit with Izuku about his quirk he started teaching him the moves and katas by showing him exactly how they should be done even tough he didn't have any students he was a pretty aclaimed mixed martial arts master with more than a few gold medals that he won in competitions.

Izuku was like a fish in water as he watched his new teacher Riku perform the moves instinctively he started to mimick him like a monkey the startling thing was that Izuku was mimicking Riku perfectly like he was in a mirror or something, Riku was startled was this kid a genius freak or something no one could learn that fast ? could they? but as he looked at Izuku and how he was doing his katas flawlesly like he himself would do he didn't really know what to say if he showed Izuku all the katas didn't that mean he wouldn't have what to teach him anymore? even tough he was at end with the dojo if he could teach Izuku everything he knew he would be content with it since he would get someone who could pass his teachings in the future so without stopping he started to do all the katas even the more advanced ones that were actually the secret ones that would come from his family technique he decided to go all out and teach Izuku everything he knew.

Izuku was in a strange state right now everytime Riku would move he would move as well it seemed his brain was on hyper mode by the time Riku finished his kata Izuku was going trough all of them as flawlesly as Riku did by the time he had gone trough them 4 times he already remembered them as clear as a day like he practiced them all of his life after the 5th time he stopped and looked at his hands with a strange look in his eyes he knew that his brain was somehow different from other peoples since he was very little he could perceive the world better than others he was learning faster than others this showed how as a 4 year old he could write kanji almost flawlesly but for him to have such a talent in fighting he never tought about it but now it seemed like a lot of new fighting style ideas were popping in his mind some attack names were also there but they could wait for later he looked in Riku's eyes while Riku also looked at him with a strange look and said

"Well you learned everything kid if you want to leave you can i can also give your mother some of the money back since you won't need to come back for the rest of the month" Izuku was kind of embarassed he learned everything he could from this man and he even wanted to give the money back he couldn't just take everything this man trained all his life for and take his money back as well it would be bad so he came up with a idea "Mister you could help me with my training routine and help me create new attacks with my quirk this month after that you could tell my mother that you teached me the basics and the rest should be covered by my quirk training." Riku was stunned he didnt think the little guy wouldn't want his money back and he wanted to be trained even more by him as well so he gladly accepted the money could somewhat extend his dojos life expectancy maybe he could even get more students he could teach who knows what happens in the future?

This month was a gruelling experience for Izuku for the first week all the stretching thinking punching kicking headbutting made him feel really weak till the next day but he could feel himself improving his physique was improving and his quirk was also implementing in himself even faster after a few more months stretching will not increase his strength anymore but he also wasn't only stretching he was also doing the normal kind of training push-ups sit-ups pull-ups since Riku was a mixed martial arts master he knew a lot about the human body but even with his knowledge he was kind of stumped by Izuku's detemination recovery speed and resistance as a 4 year old he shouldn't be able to do as much things as he was doing right now but all common sense was thrown out of the window the moment Izuku mastered one of the hardest fighting styles on earth in 20 minutes.

He also created his first quirk technique this month he called it Gomu Gomu no pistol he would stretch his arm behind him before shooting it at a target with high velocity after he would hit the target the arm will snap fast back into its regular state when he firstly tried this technique he actually almost shot the dojos punching bag off the chains and it was no normal punching bag it was a hard one that weighted more than 100 kilograms for a 4 year old to be this strong was inhuman even in this quirk based society Riku tought he was seeing a new All Might in the making and he was really proud that in the future a well known figure would have been trained by him the month came and gone as fast as it could on the last day Izuku thanked Riku for training him he left for home to never come back again at the dojo little did he know when in the future he would somehow leave a hint that he trained in Rikus dojo people would flock there like All Might himself was giving autographs but that was for the really far future when Izuku would replace All Might.

 **AN:17/9/2018 Pharagraphs**


	5. Moves and techniques

Time for Izuku was going so fast that he couldn't even keep check of it months gone by the flick of a finger and years by the moving of a hand he was 10 years old today 6 years since he unlocked his quirk and started training and the results couldn't be better he learned a lot of new quirk techniques and his physique was really strong he could punch trough trees like they were paper with his techniques it would also take him a bit without them like 10 seconds but that was already quite impressive for a 10 year old even with a transformation quirk like his , his quirk has fully implemented in himself so stretching no longer made him stronger but with the continous normal training his physique was still getting stronger day by day he also decided that when he would become 12 he would start training with weights he also enrolled in school quite a long time ago when he was 6 he joined Aidera Junior High with his intelect from the moment he joined he always aced tests with minimal studying Bakugou joined the same school as him and some rivarly competition was on due each of them tried to outdo eachother in different areas Izuku didnt use his full potential in all of the areas letting Bakugou to have some wins but comparing them Izuku still had a higher score than him , this made Bakugou really angry and he even fought with Izuku more than one time sometimes Izuku won sometimes there were draws and sometimes even Bakugou won but unknowingly for him Izuku would always go easy on him also because Izuku always aced all the tests Bakugou started calling him a shitty nerd this was even more accentuated when Bakugou discovered that Izuku was taking a lot of notes on popular heroes analyzing their fighting styles quirks and behaviour.

Bakugou himself tought that he didnt need such information that he himself with his strong quirk could beat anyone after that day where he and Izuku got to the park he started training himself and exploring his quirk , he found that his quirk was really versatile and strong this making him really pridefull and even more cocky his sweetness as a child disappeared becoming something akin to a deliquent in language and behaviour but he didn't fight Izuku on the school ground since that could give him a bad reputation he only fought with Izuku in different areas where they wouldn't be seen this rivarly of theirs made him stronger even tough he wouldn't admit it.

Izuku himself created some strong techniques even tough they were strong they were very taxing on his body after a lot of research on rubber and speculation on the internet on how a completly rubber body would work he tried his earlier conjucture by making a very little hole in his thumb and blowing air into it he could make his limb as big as a house there were also disavantages with the big limb it was very slow it was hard to drag around since he wasn't strong enough and when the air left him he became as small as he was when he was 4 years old or even a little bit smaller right now he was pretty tall for his age he was 1'65m tall his features didn't change that much besides his freckles which were accentuated a bit his mother almost fainted the first time she saw the big appendage but she came back pretty fast and just put it as Izuku's quirk is just that awesome.

The second augmenting technique was pretty strange if he told himself he would need to enter in a horse stance and pump his blood from his legs to his whole body making it gain a pinkish sheen while in this mode he would become faster and stronger not as strong as the inflated limb but way stronger than normal the disavantage was that his body couldn't keep up with the power even his inner organs hurt when he was moving at the high speed so he postponed using this technique till his body was stronger , he decided to call these two techniques gears the speed and strength one was gear 2 the inflating limbs one was gear 3 he was also thinking of combining them in theory but thinking about how much body strength he needed he shuddered unless he trained day and night for 10 years or so he wouldn't be able to combine them considering his physical growth state wouldn't enter a bottleneck.

He also created special moves besides the one he created after he finished training with Riku he made it stronger by using both fists and calling it gum gum no twin pistol its the same as the original but with both fists , he also created a move in which he stretches both his arms behind himself and launches them forward at high speed with this move he could go trough more than a few trees before it stopped itself it was called gomu gomu no bazooka , he also had something similar to the gum gum pistol but it was also different when he stretched his arm back he would twist it till it would look like it was made out of knitted rope adding to it centrifugal force once he would hit his target his arm would turn to normal spinning the enemy with it, he could also grab ahold of something and stretch himself while holding onto something after he let go of the particular thing he was holding onto he could fly off like a rocket using his whole body as a projectile since he was made of rubber only great shockwaves or people with strength enchanting quirk like his grandfather or All Might could really hurt him , for another move he could stretch his neck backwards and and after that when his neck snaps back he could headbutt anyone that was in his way he decided to call this one gum gum bell , even tough he was a fighting genius it still took him a long while to learn all of these techniques just because he firstly wanted to know everything he could about his own quirk before developing techniques he also had some more in mind but those would come in the years to come he would maximise all of his techniques before he would join UA.

UA or Yuuei high school it was the best high school that could be in japan number 1# for making the best heroes , All Might himself graduated from this high school so you can speculate how good the school is for fostering the best hero there ever was. So in the foreseaable future he would surely ace the UA test and enter the heroic course till then he would still need to train as much as he could create new techniques and improve his physical strength so he could withstand his techniques as for what happens after he gets in he will see then.


	6. The incident

It was a sunny day Izuku was 14 this year , it was almost summer and it was the last term of his junior school years he didn't change much besides growing a bit more he was now 1,73m tall and his hair became a bit more unruly whatever he did to make it look more presentable didn't work it was like a green bush with dark streaks on his head Bakugou would sometimes make fun of that but when Izuku told him that his hair looks like a retarded bird nest a new fight ensued that day.

Izuku was in class his teacher was asking them where would they like to apply in the future before throwing away the application forms and laughing while saying "Its the hero course, why do i even bother asking you?" his statement was agreed by the students by them showing off their quirks  
some of them could make light some them could shoot water from their fingers and others had wings on their backs or had more eyes , Bakugou growled before giving a taunting look at his teacher and said "Don't put me in the same shoes with these extras i'll become the number 1 hero you hear me teach!" the teacher said "Oh right you wanted to apply to UA high" picking up the forms he throwed away he saw Izuku's name below Bakugou's in the UA form application "Oh Midoriya you are applying to UA as well?" everyone from the junior school knew about the rivarly between Izuku and Katsuki so the teacher adding this sentence was like adding fuel to the fire Bakugou smirked before turning to Izuku's desk and saying "Hmph you shitty nerd you may ace the written exam but i will destroy you in the practical exam" he said it in a pridefull tone full of arrogance not putting Izuku in his eyes at all.

Izuku just smirked not saying anything before continuing to scribble some ideas and information he heard on the news about some new upcoming heroes like Kamui Woods , Mount Lady they were supposed to do their debut these days , the school day ended as fast as it came while Izuku was walking home he saw some pandemonium going in the distance it was a villain fighting with someone who could grow wood from his hands and legs it was the new hero Kamui he was apprehending a purse stealer he gained this information by asking a few of the people who were observing the fight since it began while Kamui was fighting with the villain with ease a giant foot appeared and stomped on the villain making him become a villain pancake turning him unconscious it was the new debuting hero Mount Lady she posed seductively with her ass and said "Good to make you ass-quintance" a lot of jurnalists and well people started to take photos Izuku himself was unknowingly starting a bleeding a little from the nose even tough he wasn't a pervert he could appreciate the good 'looks' of a mature woman like Mount Lady even tough she was only in her twenties she looked a bit older than that.

After the villain incident finished Izuku was scrambling furiously in his notebook information about the heroes quirk advantages disavantages possible fighting environment etc. Kamui woods was more flexible since his quirk would be useable in all situations but Mount Lady needed a big space to use her gigantification quirk  
if she was in a narrow space she could even kill hostages if there were any so her quirk wasn't as versatile but it was really strong. Taking a shortcut trough a tunnel to his house he heard something strange coming from the manhole under him he felt that the manhole was getting pushed upside so he immediatly jumped away from it , the manhole got thrown away like it was nothing before a sludge like thing with big green eyes came out of the sewerage system he muttered under his breath

"A host with this i might be able to escape from that strong bastard" before he straightly jumped with his gelatinous body at Izuku , even tough he muttered Izuku heard him and he didn't want to become sludge food any day soon since he didn't even took his first step to become the best hero there was he didn't even join UA. So his arm dashed backwards stretching while it became like knitted string he throwed it forward and it hit the slude villain directly doing almost no damage the villain laughed and said "Haha kid good try but with your meager strength you wont be able to beat me" Izuku smirked and said "Im not done yet" his arm unfurled like a helicopter propeller transforming the villain into villain rain he sighed and said "Phew if i didnt have this move i would have needed to enter in phase 2 to beat him normally" with all the training in 4 years Izuku's body could relatively use gear 2 for quite a long time he also didn't need to enter the horse stance anymore to pump his blood but he still liked to do it since it made him look cool.

A woosh sound came before him with a thounderous voice that said "Im here" Izuku almost fainted when he heard that voice it was his idol All Might he had stars in his eyes with how excited he was All Might praised Izuku and said "Well we have here a hero in the making quite a strong quirk you have there young man" even tough Izuku didn't stutter almost at all in front of his beloved hero he couldn't stop "uhhh alllll mighttt coulddd youuu... signn this" Izuku shoved his notebook in his idol face All Might was a muscular man with blonde hair in the form of what looked like rabbit ears?

All might quickly signed the notebook before taking 2 empty bottles and storing in the sludge villain "Well thank you for your help young man now i must go" Izuku wanted to ask All Might something so he said "Wait dont go i have to ask you something important" All Might didnt have much time before his transformation would stop so he needed to leave right now before Izuku could catch onto him he started flying up but he felt something on his ankle when he looked down he seen a hand that was holding on his ankle and a green haired teenager that was flying at him with fast speeds when Izuku arrived he started holding onto All Might with all his power

All Mights time was almost near the end so he arrived at a rooftoop and dropped himself and Izuku there , Izuku rolled a bit away from All Might and said "Im sorry All Might but i had a really important question for you , do you think that villains became villains because they are evil or do you think that they became evil because of other circusmstances?"

Izuku himself would be philosophizing while he wasn't training or resting he always tought why were villains even existing with a pure soul like his and a good environment he lived in he would never think why would someone would resort to theft murder etc. but the more he grown the more he started to see the worser parts in life even tough he was a in a well neighboorhood there were some bad neighboorhoods near his well they were more like more than 20-30 killometeres apart but sometimes he would go there in disguise and see whats happening over there what he seen there was shocking even in a wealthy country like japan there were still homeless people.

People who couldn't get jobs and people that no one would help like the quirkless if you were born in a shit household and quirkless to boot you would either die or become a villain but not any kind of big villain more like a street thug but street thugs were the lowest of the hierarchy of villains what if someone with a strong quirk was born in these conditions sometimes they would become mad and want to change things sometimes the good people wouldn't get to them fast enough and that how villains were born.

Izuku was looking down after the question before he heard a loud pop and instead of the Muscle mass that All Might was he saw a skeleton of a human he almost resembled a twig of how thin he was he asked "Wheres All Might? are you an imposter?" All Might vomited a mouthfull of blood before saying "Im the real All Might" Izuku was frightened by the amount of blood he vomited and said "Sir are you ok do you need medical attention?" All Might moved his head side to side by this meaning no "Kid im gonna show you something but you must promise me that you would never tell anyone what happened here" Izuku nodded his head and All Might pulled up his white shirt what Izuku have seen there terrified him to no ends it was big scar way too big he wondered how All Might was still alive and asked "You... how did you get that scar?" All Might responded with "Well its been 5 years since the incident" Izuku intreruppted him "5 years wasn't that the time you fought with the villain Toxic Chainsaw?" All Might was surprised by that information "Oh i see you did your homework kid but no that weakling couldn't have landed even a blow on me lets not even talk about this homongous wound i will also would like to not talk about the person who inflicted this on me" Izuku nodded understanding why All Might wouldn't want to talk about it "So whats with this appearance?"

All Might:"Well this is my normal appearance what you have saw there was like when guys at the pool flex to make themselves look bigger for me i can do this only 3 hours a day why do you think that my appearances on tv and in public descreased so much in these last 5 years?" what All Might said made sense Izuku was a devout follower of All Might so he knew when he would appear on the media and it was true these last 5 years All Might rarely appeared in public anymore he and everyone else just tought that All Might wanted more private time because he was always there when it mattered but it seems it wasnt like that. All Might noded at the enlightened face of Izuku he tought that this kid would make a great hero "As for your question since i had a long while of fighting criminals i can answer that there are both type of villains with the majority becoming villains due to circumstances but later started to enjoy what they do, some other people are rightly born evil i dont know if this was because of a quirk mutation that changed their personality or thats just how their mind works but im not a psychologist so im not sure myself"

After answering the question All Might felt like he was missing something he patted his pants pocket and found that they were both empty the villain must have been dropped by him when the kid catched his ankle and brought himself up to him , it was really bad he was out of juice and he couldn't do anything about it he needed to leave the villain to the other heroes , he smiled bitterly every year his transformation time would descrease little by little it seemed he needed to find a succesor faster , Izuku seeing All Mights expression he could deduce that something wrong happened seeing that All Mights pockets were empty his face whitened the villain escaped because of him he bowed his head down and said with a tear striken face

"All Might im sorry the villain escaped because of my selfishness" All Might shaked his head and said "Its my fault too i should have secured him more tightly instead of just putting him in a bottle"

after he said that All Might left trough the roofdoor and Izuku followed him till they leaved the building when they reached outside what they saw it was a pandemonium police tape was just the other side of the street few heroes and lots of civilians were looking at the things happening helplessly the sludge villain caught someone Izuku ran to the nearest civilian and asked him what happened the civilian replayed with a

"That villain caught a student with a pretty strong quirk the heroes here dont have the required quirks to help him so they are waiting for back up" Izuku found that was a bit sad he felt bad for the one that got cought when he heard a gurggled "Die" and he saw the explosions that were happening something in his mind snapped "Oh no its Bakugou" his feet moved as fast as lightning immediatly jumping above the police tape the other heroes screamed at Izuku to stop but even if he wanted to his body wouldn't let him as he was nearer he saw Bakugou getting choked by the villain his movements controled by the slime he was getting angrier by the minute even tough he himself wouldn't say it out loud he still considered Bakugou to be one of his best friends well his only friend he didn't make many friends because he had to train and study and analyze so he didn't have time to make friends.

Izuku entered a horse stance and put his fist on the ground, from the soles of his feet blood started pumping furiously his skin taking a pink sheen he started to sweat a lot but his body temperature was so high the sweat started to evaporate transforming it into a mist that was ever present near his body everything happened in a instant before All Might could do anything, after seeing the courage of Izuku, it ended the villain burst into millions of little sludge rain drops Bakugou was on the ground breathing hardly and coughing and Izuku was back where he came from it happened so fast only All Might with his discerning gaze could see what happened, Izuku moved so fast he immediately appeared above the sludge villain he hit him so hard he disrupted into rain, and came back as fast, his skin returning to normal only All Might actually knew what happened but the heroes weren't that dumb either, they knew that the kid did something defeating the villain, they were quite shocked since someone so young had such a good control over such a strong quirk.

The heroes helped Bakugou but the media wouldn't let him and Izuku go away they asked him tons of questions such as whats his name what school was he from etc. Izuku answered everything truthfully and left, some blocks away from his house he met with someone that he wouldn't think he would meet again until he graduated from today onwards Izuku's life would change radically once more.


	7. Inheriting power,awakening power

Izuku was in his bed tucked in his All Might themed sheets looking at the ceiling reminscing the discussion with All Might some hours ago. All Might told him about his quirk how it could be inherited and that he would train him , himself to be able to inherit and control it he said that they would meet at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park Izuku didn't ask All Might why since he said he would train him he thought that was the best training location for him he didn't question All Mights logic.

His All Might themed clock beeped annoyingly it was 7:00AM he was suppoed to meet All Might at the beach at 7:30 , the beach wasn't that far from his house so after he took a shower and ate some leftovers from dinner he rushed at the beach reaching it 5 minutes earlier than he was supposed to fortunately All Might was already there in his buff form , looking at Izuku he flashed him a smile and gave him a big thumbs up "Young Midoriya its a good that you want to train faster this shows how much determination you have to become a great hero" Izuku blushed at his favourite hero praise and asked him "What am i supposed to do here All Might? Theres only trash here" All Mights smile dropped at the question before it came back "Well you see Midoriya boy being a hero is not only about being flashy in front of a camera and bashing villains you need to do some volunteer work as well!" All Might exclaimed before continuing not giving Izuku the chance to answer "While you will train your body to make it withstand my quirk you will also clean this beach which was also kind of beautifull before people started to throw their trash here, this training plan is called American dream plan with this you would be able to inherit and control my quirk in these 11 months before the UA exam!" Izuku started muttering under his breath after he heard all of All Mights plans , All Might didn't say anything while he was muttering , after Izuku finished muttering he blushed when he saw All Mights face, he had done it again he thought that he fixed this bad habbit of his it seemed not.

After regaining his composure he asked All Might "All Might will you give me your quirk after i cleaned the whole beach?" All Might was puzzled he didn't think Izuku would be able to clean the beach so fast so he answered "Yes Midoriya boy you will inherit my quirk after you will clean the whole beach" All Might thought that Izuku's quirk wasn't a transformation type of quirk he didn't ask him about it he only knew he could stretch himself and become pink and gain a speed and strength boost so he only thought that he had a strong quirk not that his body was strong, Izuku himself had quite a impressive body but it was covered by his baggy track suit so All Might didn't know about Izuku's condition, Izuku smiled at the answer and straightfully gone to work All Might looked at him with a raised eyebrow did the kid think it would be easy to clean the whole beach? All Might thought that Izuku was cocky and that he would need to put in some new training plans in his American dream folder but his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Izuku pick up a 200 kilograms fridge like he was picking up a newborn baby but he rapidly composed himself he shouldn't look bad in front of his new protegee , Izuku was concentrated on cleaning the beach so he didn't see All Mights outburst , after he took the fridge to the garbage loading truck All Might somehow got his hands on he returned to continue cleaning but was stopped by All Mights hand which became small and sickly he turned off his buff form after Izuku left with the fridge "Midoriya boy tell me whats actually your quirk and did you ever train your body before?" Izuku replied truthfully that he indeed trained his body before and he told All Might all the training he gone trough as for what his quirk was he pinched his cheeks and stretched them while saying "Im a rubber human" All Might was quite shocked at first when he firstly saw how he stretched his cheeks but since he was a hero with a lot of experience he composed himself quite quickly and easily he saw even weirder quirks before.

"Well Midoriya boy since you already trained your body i need to make some changes to the American dream plan but the quirk inheritance will stay the same , you will only get my quirk after you clean the whole beach!" All Might exclaimed in a resolute tone if Izuku would disagree or say something that wasn't really with the likes of All Might he would readjust his thinking about him or even outright not give him his quirk at all he didn't need a selfish person to inherit his quirk but what Izuku said after he uttered those words stunned him and made him even more resolute to make him his inheritor "Even if i have to clean 2 or 3 more beaches i would still do it All Might , there is not such thing such as a free launch in this world." after he answered All Might he turned to the garbage pile nearest to him and started cleaning All Might himself was all smiles while looking at him , he really did make the right choice with his own quirk combined with one for all he would become the best hero there ever was surprassing him and maybe in the future there won't even be any more villains because Izuku's symbol of peace status would make them tremble in their boots before surrendering themselves.

Days go and come 1 month disappered from Izuku's life and there were 10 months till UA's exam this day was the last day for garbage on Dagobah Municipal Beach Park because Izuku cleaned it all by himself he also trained a bit when he had free time increasing his control over his gears by quite a bit , All Might himself was stunned when he saw the beach it was truly beautifull , small waves crashing against the shore and the sunrise coming from the east , after he thoroughly enjoyed the scenery he looked at Izuku and said "Well done Midoriya boy you are worthy to inherit my power one for all" after he said that All Might entered in a lenghty explanation of how the quirk was made initially the first quirk holder was deemed as quirkless by his older brother who was a strong villain who could steal and inject quirks in other people , feeling bad about his younger brother the villain gave him a power stockpiling quirk while the younger brother wasn't really quirkless his quirk was quite useless it was the power to transfer his quirk to others when the villain transfered the quirk to his younger brother the quirk mutated and fused with the stock piling quirk creating one for all it was a quirk which could be given from generation to generation like a sacred torch, also everytime the quirk changed users it would grow stronger also the physical changes differed from user to user All Might told Izuku that the previous one for all didn't transform like him but he didn't go into detail after the lengthy explanation All Might removed a strand of hair and said while presenting it to Izuku with the straightest face ever "Eat it" Izuku freaked out a bit before being stopped by All Might who said "You need to gain my dna if you want to inherit the quirk and a strand of hair is the best approach" after hearing the explanation Izuku gingerly took the strand of hair and swalloed it , he felt disgusted and almost barfed but he resisted the impulse looking quite puzzled he asked All Might "I dont feel anything different did it really work?" All Might replied with "Midoriya boy how do you think your stomach work it still needs some time to digest that strand of hair you would need to wait atleast for 1 hour before you would feel something."

1 hour later Izuku started feeling something coming from his stomach spreading to his whole body but something strange happened when it reached his arms it felt like something was blocking the power from going fully trough his arms the feeling rapidly started to cover his whole body it felt like he would stretch and stretch till he couldn't anymore and he would explode,All Might was near him and observed that Izuku was sweating a lot and had a pained expression on his face , he started panicking didn't he train his body enough? was he too rash by giving one for all this fast to him?  
would his body colapse? but his worries stopped when Izuku's face returned to normal he was still sweating but it seemed that his life wasn't in danger.

Izuku felt like there were millions of blades stabbing in his whole body he wanted to scream out his pain but he just clenched his teeth and endured it if he couldn't even endure this kind of pain how will he become a great hero? after what seemed a long while but it was actually just 10 minutes in real world Izuku felt the pain subside now he felt something different in himself it felt like besides his permanent rubber body there were other 2 things in him that were at his disposal ready to be used he concentrated on one of them and led it towards his right arm when he woke up his right arm turned black and shiny like it was made of metal All Might was stunned he didn't think that all for one would manifest like that in Izuku but something familiar came from that blackened arm he was seeing , he finally remembered this was the quirk of the popular international hero Midoriya D. Garp Busoshoku haki (Armament haki) but how come Izuku had it , it was almost impossible to be born with more than one quirk he became suspicious and almost dreaded that he gave one for all to one of his biggest enemies he asked Izuku severly "Midoriya young boy how come you have 2 quirks ? you only told me you have the rubberification quirk!", Izuku was scared because when All Might asked him that he transformed into his buff form almost immediatly it looked like if he answered wrongly he would be 'smashed' but Izuku hurriedly explained about what he felt and why he was immobile like a statue for 10 minutes he also told All Might that Garp was his grandpa after hearing everything from Izuku he frowned before saying "Ok i believe you but to be sure you will come with me to a friend who will analyse you to be sure that it is a newly unlocked quirk." after that he took Izuku with himself to UA grounds when Izuku arrived he was stunned by the size and range of the high school it was reallyyyyy big there were also some giant doors meant for people with gigantification quirks it seemed UA thought about everything he walked with All Might till he reached the nurse office there he met with the Youthfull Heroine Recovery Girl he fanboyed in an instant asking for a autograph Recovery Girl is a short elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped trough wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing. Recovery Girl complied while looking at All Might with a hard gaze "Toshinori so this is your succesor i hope what you thought about him isn't right" All Might aka Yagi Toshinori scratched his neck while looking sheepishly at Recovery Girl "Could you do a favour for me this one time and analyze his quirks?" Recovery Girl nodded and said "You owe me a favour for this one i was still in my vacation and you disrupted it , you know new children will come in 10 months and i will have a lot of work to do!" All Might just coughed and didn't say anything.

After Recovery Girl scanned Izuku she was quite baffled by what she saw complete rubber body and it seemed like the kid had other 2 quirks one was natural while the other was obiviously given by All Might to him she told All Might "Well Toshinori there's no problem with him both his quirks are natural it seemed like when you gave him yours it unlocked the other quirk he had in his bloodline , if you tell me its kinda strange the bloodline must be really strong to persist this much in 2 generations apart from what you told me his grandpa is Midoriya D. Garp huh..." Recovery Girl had a reminiscing gaze on her face she was thinking about the older days she met garp herself they went to the same highschool he left quite a mark on her on how boisterous lawless and airheaded he was his quirk wasn't even that strong but the more he grew the more fiercer he became after he became a pro hero he choosed to work outside the country and she never saw him again after that it seemed like his grandson would become someone great in the future.

After getting checked up Izuku and All Might returned to the beach , when they arrived All Might stoped in front of him and said "Since you have one more quirk now we will have to change the plans again since Busoshoku haki needs stamina and strength and control just like one for all we will combine the training of both in one in your free time you can create some techniques of your own but for now you know how to activate your haki but you don't know how to activate one for all heres a advice from me clench your buttocks tightly and yell smash in your heart this worked for me everytime." Izuku was kind of embarrased from All Mights words but he ignored them instead he knew how to use one for all he should just go for the other power he felt in himself instead of the first he touched, after he felt the other he let it course inside of him but immediatly when he did he felt his inner organs hurting almost triggering internal bleeding he stopped immediatly. All Might who was observing looked at Izuku's expression but became shocked immediatly when he saw the air that was getting condensed around Izuku and the bolts of lighting that were starting to appear near him he felt the power coming off rolls from Izuku but as soon as it started it also stopped Izuku's face became white and he vomited a mouthfull of blood , seeing this All Might immediatly came and supported him it seemed he couldn't use 100% on his whole body it was too strenous if he didn't have such a strong body combined it with his rubber quirk he would have exploded and died instantly it seemed that one for all has became stronger again and by a lot he thought that even he himself wouldn't be able to use 100% with the output he saw from Izuku and what terrified him even more is that Izuku just got one for all how stronger will he become when he would master it? all for one growed with the user and it growed once again when it was transfered All Might thought that he would need to do his all to teach him because if Izuku fallen and became a villain the world as he knew would collapse. All Might dropped Izuku home and left he said that they will quit training for 2 days so that he could recover from his injuries Izuku insisted that 1 day would be enough and that tommorow he would be healthy enough for training again.

After the one day rest we could see Izuku and All Might on the beach again this time All Might had a embarassed look on his face he didn't think that Izuku would be able to use 100% from the start and he let his pupil get injured from now on he swore that he would teach Izuku everything he knew so that he wouldn't get hurt again because of him. As he started explaining how to limit the output of one for all Izuku listened quietly before feeling in himself and doing how All Might instructed him to he imagined a tap which could be used to let one for all out in his body if he put the tap to maximum output he would use 100% but since his body wouldn't resist he tried first with half 50% the pain was bearable but it felt like his fighting power and reasoning would take a huge drop because he had to endure the pain constantly while he was fighting also he felt that he could injure himself if he kept it on for a lot of time he lowered it again by 20% this time he actually felt that he could use it almost barely so that meant he should start training from 30% and make his way up.

After All Might heard Izuku's explanation a grin appeared on his face it seemed that Izuku was like himself when he inherited one for all he could get a hold of a high amount of power very fast and he could start his combat training in the months to come so he wouldn't be in the dark when it came to fighting All Might knew Izuku had a bit of fighting experience from when he fought the sludge villain but the sludge villain was extremly weak if he didn't have a ban on his powers back then he could have defeated him with his pinky finger but Izuku needed experience in fighting till he could access 100% also there were people out there with strong quirks as well who knew when Izuku would meet his match? so fighting experience was precious he would gain a advantage when he would fight with people as strong as him when he had more experience also he needed to train Izuku's control if he hit a weak villain with 30% of one for all power he would become just like the sludge villain at that time but it wouldn't be a rain of sludge but a rain of blood. After he examined and put everything in his head for the new plan he told Izuku what he needed to do. Izuku nodded with a determined smile on his face 10 months from now he would take the first place in the UA exam and make a name for himself as a new and upcoming hero.


	8. New moves and the written exam

Months of training come and go its been 10 months since Izuku started to train with All Might there was only one more month till the UA exam right now he was with All Might on the beach sparring and reviewing all the new techniques he created with the help of All Might , he now could use his haki easily the same could be said about his gears combining them it still was kind of far away but their individual mastery was already very high now he only needed to move his arm a bit to fasten the blood flow to get into gear 2 and as for gear 3 he had no more weakneses when it came to speed because he could now control it from limb to limb making it more straining on his body, but since he started training with All Might his physique got a masive boost all the training with one for all and the physical exercises tempered his body well enough till he could use one for all in his whole body permanently in 30% mode but since one for all was a active type and not passive it still took stamina to use but he had plenty of that so he wasn't worried when he used his quirks individually, the thing was that when he tried to combine them at first it was really hard , he would go out of breath in seconds his body would also start to break down , it seemed that the human body wasn't meant to house more than 2 quirks at once unless it was a special case (All for one) but Izuku just thought that his body wasn't strong enough so he postponed the combination of all of his quirk till he would be way stronger than he already was physically.

Izuku didn't only improve his basics such as stamina strength etc. he also created new moves, these moves consisted off haki and his rubber body combination even tough he couldn't use it in conjuction with one for all it was still neverthless very strong all the moves he knew before got upgraded, in gear second all his moves would be added a jet prefix but now with haki the jet prefix changed to hawk (ex gomu gomu hawk bazooka) also those weren't the only things he learned to do he also learned some normal moves that also got upgraded this ones were called: gomu gomu no axe , gomu gomu no spear , gomu gomu no gattling , gomu gomu no whip , gomu gomu no twin rifle , here's what they were supposed to do:

gomu gomu no axe:Izuku stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down via a high-gravity stomp on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings in a single hit even tough he didn't try it on building he could easily imagine what would happen when he used it in conjucture with one for all  
gomu gomu no spear:Izuku holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously via his toes (giving off the image of an actual spearhead)  
gomu gomu no gattling:Izuku uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms, however he does not actually grow more arms so he can still be stopped by an opponent fast enough.  
gomu gomu no whip:Izuku stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, being able to strike multiple foes.  
gomu gomu no twin rifle: just like the normal rifle but instead Izuku uses both arms if he wants to he can rip the enemy in two by moving both arms in different directions.  
all of these moves had their upgrades in the gear 2 and gear 3 forms with haki gear 3 forms would add the prefix elephant and some other moves would have a outright name change ex:gomu gomu no elephant gun instead of gomu gomu no giant pistol , there's also gomu gomu no grizzly magnum instead of gomu gomu no giant bazooka. Izuku thought they just sounded cool and All Might agreed Izuku also copied All Might and created his own smash attacks while in one for all mode those were the normal Smash, Detroit Smash, Delaware Smash was a normal punch, the Destroit Smash is the same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. The Delaware Smash is when Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave.

With all the things he learned Izuku felt that there was a 100% chance to take the first place in the UA exam he also studied what he needed to in his free time to pass the writen exam since he was really smart he didn't even need to study a lot it took him only the first month to learn things that other took more than 4,5 also sppared with All Might everyday increasing his combat experience by a lot actually if it was only in combat experience alone with all the training he did with All Might he could beat him if he didn't use 100% one for all thats how much experience Izuku leeched from All Might, All Might himself was so schocked that that when he first had the losing fight against Izuku he vomited a mouthfull of blood and thought in his head "This kid is a freak 3 quirks and a genius fighter if he won't become the first hero in the whole world who will be able to?" after that fight All Might started to pressure Izuku more and more by using higher percentages of one for all Izuku adapted really fast by the end of the last month of training Izuku could actually make All Might fight seriously at 80% one for all but this was considering that this All Might wasn't the same All Might of the past he was mortally wounded his quirk was now with Izuku meaning that he wouldn't be able to use it as much and as hard anymore his buff form time was getting razed month by month he was actually really weakened but even like that All Might was so scared of Izuku that he started muttering under his breath "monster he really is a monster." but All Might was also kind of exagering because when they fought not only did Izuku use all of his techniques this including the unfinished combination of gear 2 and 3 but he would also lose everytime even though his combat experience started to get an edge on All Might that didn't mean he was stronger than All Might he still needed a few years of training before he could thoroughly surprass All Might but All Might himself felt that he wouldn't last even one more year with his quirk it would dissipate even faster if he continued using it like when he trained Izuku everyday for 10 months was a lot of time but he didn't care he needed to train his protegee for what was to come in the future he felt that All for one his enemy was plotting something it was coming from his intuition of hard work as a hero for years he didn't know when he would strike but he wanted Izuku to be prepared.

It was the exam day Izuku rushed towards UA like he was crazy he forgot to set an alarm on his clock and he missed the train he could still make it in time if he used gear 2 so he didn't hesitate even if he would be noticed by a pro hero he would just write it off as he needed to hurry to the UA exam so he guessed that the pro heroes would give him a pass, fortunately for him he didn't bump into any pro hero, thats what Izuku thought but actually he could have bumped in quite many if it wasn't for his impresive speed now after 11 months of training and body tempering he was so fast that ordinary pro heroes wouldn't even catch a glimpse of him only veteran pro heroes that would teach at UA or the ones in the top hero list would be able to see and counter him if they were in a fight.  
Izuku finally arrived at UA's doors this time they were opened since it was the exam day but every day of the year would be closed unless you had a student/teacher pass which would make the doors open for all of that running trough the city while in gear 2 mode it made him quite exhausted so he didn't really sense when he was falling downwards if he couldn't stop himself in time he would be made a laughingstock in front of all the students that were entering but fortunately for him he started floating for whatever reason, he looked backwards there he has seen one of the most cute girls he ever saw in his life (Izuku didn't really see many girls while he was training and his junior school was a most boys school) she had a round face with brown hair and cute big brown eyes her face had 2 ever present blushing marks on both of her cheeks her fingers had pading marks on their soles just like a cat had on their paws the difference was that the one of the sole of her fingers were really small , the girl gave him a sweet smile and said "Im sorry that i used my quirk on you but it would be bad luck if you feel just before taking the exam isn't that right?" she stopped her quirk before starting to walk ahead into the building.

Izuku was staying there mute like he had seen a ghost or something his muttering could be heard if you were really near him "I... i just talked to a girl!" even if he didn't say anything, Izuku didn't really talk to many girls before besides his mother so it was a new experience for him he wasn't really shy but his experiences with the fairer sex were limited, he thought that high school would fix that problem so he didn't really care at first but now that he talked to a girl (again he didn't really what was he thinking about?) and has seen one very close he thought that he really liked girls and that brown haired girls body was also pretty well developed for a 15 year old "Ok perverted thoughts she just helped me because she was nice get back from where you came from." even though Izuku didn't have interactions with females that didn't mean he didn't fantasize he was a teenager after all and teenagers had many fantasies.

Izuku entered the building he was assigned a number and found his seat coincidently he was seated right near his best friend (that he wouldn't say he is) and now biggest and only rival (at the moment)  
the one who was telling the rules and was presiting over the exam was the pro hero Present Mic Izuku would have fanboyed there instantly if it wasn't for all the composure training All Might put him through he could still hear All Might's voice in his ears "Young Midoriya its good that you have respect for your senior heroes but there's a time and place for everything so i wish you wouldn't go 'fanboy mode' everywhere so for this i will give you a meditation schedule from now on" Izuku complied and meditation really helped him keeping his written exam wasn't so hard Izuku breezed trough it easily in 10 minutes he still had 1 hour and 50 minutes till the exam would end so he entered a meditative stance when he was woken up by the ring, that indicated that the test was over , Bakugou looked at him with a angry expression on his face and muttered under his breath "The shitty nerd is still a shitty nerd finishing the examination so fast huh." Izuku just acted like he didn't hear him after all of the exam papers were collected Present Mic started to explain the rules for the combat exam there weren't really hard rules they consisted off:Killing robots give you points , if you have above 30 points there's a high chance you will be accepted into UA heroes course if you have under 30 you can take the exam again and go to the support course, the robots consisted off 1 pointer , 2 pointer , 3 pointer the robots would give 1,2,3 points per the rules were explained a stern looking boy with glasses and blue hair pointed his hand up and asked "In the brochure it says there are 4 robot types how come you only explained about only 3 if this is a error on UA's part you should be ashamed as the best Hero school in japan" Present Mic frowned but the frown disappeared almost instantly and said "Well listener the fourth robot doesn't give any points its more like a obstacle , and now if everyone finished with their questions its time for the combat exam!" and now it was time for the combat exam Izuku really couldn't wait till he could go on the battlefield and snatch away first place.


	9. The combat exam

I looked around me and all of the other students were either heating up for the exam or they looked like they were praying? , I was no atheist but he didn't think that 'God' would actually help him if he prayed hard enough to win this combat exam , anyways my power was enough to fight All Might at 80% so why should i care about the others, I saw the cute girl that helped me by stopping me from tripping so i decided to thank to her, I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw the stern looking guy looking at me with a suspicious look on his face, "You why are you here? do you even want to be a hero? are you trying to sabotage us?" he fired question after question at me and i felt quite annoyed by it how come he came to the conclusion that i tried to sabotage the other students , was he mental? I answered with a angry face "That girl helped me before and i just wanted to thank her want to sabotage the students" the blue haired guy blushed embarasedly and said "Oh you knew her im sorry then my name is Tenya Iida, sorry again for doubting you!" Iida did a bow before me to express how sorry he was i just waved my hand indicating to him that it was okay and that i accepted his apology.

I walked slowly towards the girl and patted her on the back she turned towards me suprised seeing me again "Oh its you green haired guy!" i blushed at the awkward nickname green haired guy it seemed he needed to give his name first to other people so he wouldn't get such embarassing nicknames again i responded with "Well my name is Izuku Midoriya and i wanted to thank you for before i was quite exhausted since i had to run from home here and i almost tripped" the brown haired girl looked at me with a smirk "Oh so its Midoriya no problem , no problem my name is Ochaco Uraraka nice to make your aquitance" she gave me her hand which i accepted and shook, it felt good to hand a girls hand, i noted into my head.

Present Mic gave us no more opportunities to talk since he yelled "START" immediatly when i heard him say that i started running as fast as i could my legs let me since i wanted to take first place i needed to monopolise the points that meant i needed to be the first who starts to kill robots and amass a huge amount of points immediatly when i entered the fake giant city created by UA i was greeted by two 3 pointers and two 1 pointers i immediatly stretched my leg backwards and sweeped it towards them while saying "Gomu gomu no whip" it took all of them down destroying their heads my kick gowing trough them like a hot knife trough butter it seemed he overtrained for the UA exam it wasn't even that exam time was aproxiamtely half a hour ten minutes passed since the start of the test and he was already 50 points in Izuku also heard other people muttering numbers like 20,30 etc but no one reached 40 or more, 10 minutes later Izuku reached 76 points but there were no more robots to fight.

I sigh and look around once more "It seems that i destroyed all of them i think it would be too much for me to get 100 points since other people need to get into UA too" I looked around before i felt the ground shaking a humongous robot appeared it was even a bit taller than the buildings around I knew that i could destroy it but Present Mic said that it was a obstacle so that meant that I wasn't supposed to fight it so i decided to run away but something i catched with the tail of my eye stopped me from running away he didn't really want to show a lot of his power in the UA exam but it seemed that he needed to, Ochaco was stuck with a big rock resting on her ankle it seemed she wouldn't be able to escape from it before the robot would trample on her and kill her since i kinda of liked her 'cough cough' i mean she would make a great friend and her quirk was also pretty cool so i didn't want the world to be deprieved of such a great hero in the making, i took a horse stance and put my fist on the ground even though i didnt need to do this anymore it still made me look cool and there was still a bit of time till the robot would reach Ochaco.

All of the other examinees were going the opposite way of the robot so he could blast his head flying, my skin turned pinkish and steam started to appear around me i appeared immediatly in front of the giant robot head and stretched both of my arms behind me and yelled "Gomu gomu no jet bazooka" my arms rapidly going forwards and hitting the robot at point blank space his head flew backwards but i didn't calculate that the robot wouldn't fall backwards it was actually falling in the direction of Ochaco I disappeared and appeared in front of Ochaco she was looking at me with her brown eyes and i told her in a firm tone "Don't be scared ill protect you!" i also gave her a big reassuring smile just like All Might would the robot was falling towards us at fast speed i kept gear 2 activated and said in a low voice "Busoshoku kouka (armament hardening)" both of my arms became blackened with a purple tint in them i stretched my arm backwards and twist it making it resemble black knitted string the speed and friction between the air and myself was so high that my arm started to catch on fire i smiled it seemed this new attack was succesfull i yelled before carefully aiming at the giant robot torso and yelling "Gomu gomu no hawk rifle" i let the attack reach the robots torso and my arm made a big gapping hole in his chest wide enough for me and Ochaco to come out unschated when it fell down i turned around and looked at her and asked "Are you ok?"

She looked flustered her face was so pink that you thought she was a newly painted wall she pointed at me and i looked down at myself it seemed that my clothes couldn't handle my gomu gomu no hawk rifle and my upper body track suit got destroyed revealing my physique to everyone after all the training with All Might i have grown even more standing at a full 1,82m and i knew that wasn't the maximum height i will grow at considering my grandpa was pretty damn tall i considered that i should grow atleast as much as him while being tall my body was toned and muscled it wasn't the kind of big muscles like All Might it seemed more like a swimmer build , i ignored her pink face and easily took away the cement remains from her ankled and asked her "Are you ok can you walk?" she shaked her head it also seemed that her pink face regained her normal color "My ankle is sprained could you help me?" I nodded unhesitatingly what kind of hero would he become if he couldn't help out victims he saved? i took her into a princess style carry and jumped away from the remains of the 0 pointer , Recovery girl was slowly making her way through the crowd of teenagers she was also giving them from time to time some gummy bears and asked the ones who looked more shaken up if they are injured if some of them answered with yes she would give them a quick kiss on their arm and they would quickly heal, Recovery girls quirk was fast healing in exchange for the one's that was getting healed stamina she couldn't use her powers on tired people because if she did they could die of overexhaustion, she slowly made her way towards me and Ochaco and asked us "Kids do you want some gumy bears?"

I nodded my head dumbly and told her about Ochaco's injury she gave Ochaco a quick kiss and i let her down she seemed even flustered than before when she looked at me, Ochaco gave me a quick bow and said "Thank you for your help!" i nodded my head at her and asked Recovery girl if the exam was over, Recovery girl quickly answered me and said that all of the zones were cleaned and the exam was actually over , i looked over at Uraraka and gave her a encouraging nod and left towards the locker rooms i left my casual clothes that i came in before changing to a tracksuit, to get the change of clothes , i left UA as i was nearing the UA doors i was stopped by none other than Ochaco who thanked me again and actually asked me about my phone number, we exchaned numbers and i asked her why did she give me her number she answered with a "Well we should congratolute eachother when we will enter the hero course!" she said with a shaky smile it seemed she wasn't really confident she would enter the hero course so i asked her what her score was she replied in a small voice with the number 31 it seemed that things weren't that good for her there should be a lot of people who would go over 31 since he heard quite a bit of numbers who reached 30 in the first 10 minutes things were looking little bleak for her if he thought himself there weren't a lot of slots in both hero courses class 1A and class 1B at most there would be 42 students enrolled , i gave her a encouraging smile and said "It doesn't matter how many villains you beat heroes aren't only about beating villains" and left she was quite puzzled by my words but she just thought that i was comforting her, I couldn't wait till the UA acceptance later would come 3 weeks later.


	10. UA acceptance letter and a new friend

All the three weeks have gone by really fast while i was waiting i perfectioned my other techniques and did some light physical training since, i couldn't really do anything else waiting for the letter while i was doing some push-ups i heard some scurried footing heading to my room , my door opened it was my mother, she had a letter with what looked like a red official seal on it, i could already imagine where it was from i was double confirmed while she said stuttering "Iiiizukuu the letterrr is hereee" i nod to my mom and take the letter from her hands she closes the door but i know she will wait besides the door i didn't tell her how many points i have got in the exam i wanted to surprise her when i took the first place, i opened the letter and out of it came a mini projector that opened automatically out it came the recorded projection of All Might in his buff form he was talking with someone else a bit before looking straightly at me and said "Young Midoriya congratulation into making into UA high school with one of the highest villains scores there were, you might think that UA only given out points for defeating villains but here you would be wrong, we also give out points for rescue, since what kind of hero will never need to rescue someone?"

Izuku was thrilled it seemed his guessings where right and if he knew it himself Uraraka would surely enter as well the projection continued "For doing extremely well by rescuing your fellow examinee you get 50 rescue points and for how examinee Ochaco worked with you she gets 30 rescue points, here's the ladder which every student will get in their acceptance latter, and Young Midoriya im proud of you!" All Might said with a smile before disolving instead of him appeared a green ladder with pictures of examinees and numbers besides them the top three consisted off:

First place:Izuku Midoriya:126 total points (76 villain points)(50 rescue points)  
Second place:Katsuki Bakugou:79 total points (79 villain points)(0 rescue points)  
Third place:Ochaco Uraraka:61 total points (31 villain points)(30 rescue points)

There were also people which i didn't recognize in Iida Tenya was also in 7th place with 53 villain points and 0 rescue points, it seemed that my goal for the UA exam was reached , but i didn't really feel fullfilled it seemed i was too slow and Bakugou defeated 3 more villains than i did... if it wasn't for the rescue points i would have been second place... it seemed i needed to train my reaction time a to become a bit more faster... but after i tought about it more i left it as it is, i got first place because i did a thing that any hero would do , and heroes needed to work togheter to fight against villains it wasn't a competition right now Izuku felt that he had a enlightment regarding heroes jobs and his state of mind felt better.

A hour after i opened the letter i heard a "Im here" coming from my phone it seemed someone was calling me? but only the nice girl had my phone number that meant... that meant i was getting called by a girl! I fastly grabbed my phone and responded with a "Hello who's there?" feigning ignorance he read it online that girls found it cool, a excited voice came from the phone "Izuku, Izuku i passed and i even got second place it's all thanks to you!" Izuku blushed at the praise and said "Well Ochaco it isn't a big deal, do you want to comemorate this by going out for ice cream or something?" Ochaco replied with a enthusiastic yes and told me her apartment location i told her i would pick her up in one hour and hang up "It seems that i got a new friend!" i exclaimed in my mind, a new cute looking friend,i wore some casual clothes like a white t shirt and some blue jeans with red sneakers and left for her apartment, i reached it exactly 1 hour later i knocked on her door and waited for a few seconds before it abruptly opened her hair was done the same way as before but now she was wearing casual clothing she was wearing black shorts , a pink blouse and pink sneakers it also seemed she was living alone or her parents weren't home so i asked her "So Uraraka are your parents at work?" she answered with "Well i live alone i had to move from my old house because i needed to be near the highschool" I nodded at her and asked her where she wanted to go.

Ochaco replied that she knew a good mochi shop nearby (mochi is Japanese rice cake made of mochigome, a short-grain japonica glutinous rice. The rice is pounded into paste and molded into the desired shape. In Japan it is traditionally made in a ceremony called also eaten year-round, mochi is a traditional food for the Japanese New Year and is commonly sold and eaten during that time.) i also liked mochi myself and told her to lead the way the mochi shop wasn't really far it took us 10 minutes to reach it i also learned some other things about her along the way as we chatted Ochaco had a bubbly personality and she was really positive i also told her why i wanted to be a hero and how much All Might inspired me, She smiled at how i was babbling about All Might and said "So you really love All Might huh?" i blushed and said "Well he is the greatest hero in Japan right now and he really is very inspirational" we reached the shop and bought 2 mochi's i ordered a chocolate one while she ordered a strawberry one we were chatting while we were eating and one question from her baffled me a bit "Is it wrong to want to become a hero for the money?" i shook my head at her question and said her in a firm tone "Everyone has their own reasons for becoming heroes i don't judge people on why they want to become heroes , i feel that as long as you want to become a hero you are a good guy in my heart!" my conviction rubbed a bit on her and she started smiling "Thank you Izuku, you will make a great hero." i blushed again at her statement she was really cute when she was smiling, we finished our mochis and it was time to pay as any gentelman on earth i offered to pay the bill for both of us but she refused saying "Izuku as a friend i want you to let me pay my own bills" since she refused i complied and we both paid our bills and left the shop. it was pretty late already since he recieved his letter at 4:00 PM and asked Ochaco out at 5:00 since eating the mochi and chatting it was already 7:00 time sure flied by when you chatted didn'it, i asked myself  
i escorted her to her home and told her "Let's see eachother at school tommorow!" when i was ready to leave i felt a hand on my shoulder and i turned around and looked at her "Izuku... umm have a safe trip" she said with a blushing face and she chidded herself in her mind "I only know him for a little while it can't be that i like him already can it?" but the seed of love was already in her heart but she won't act upon it only until latter, Izuku was quite confused why Ochaco's face was so pink but he didn't question her and left for home.

I reached home without any incidents my mom chided me for a bit when i arrived so late but when i told her that i was out with a girl she said "Oh my Izuku is already grown up it seems that i won't have to wait a long while to get a grandchild" i blushed at her remarks and said "No mom its not like that she is just a friend" mom gave me a knowing wink and left before saying "Dear dinner is on the table help yourself and go to bed since tommorow you will have to go to your new highschool"

I complied ate my food and walked to my room i tucked myself into the All Might themed sheets i set a timer alarm on my All Might themed clock and sleep started to take me. Tommorow would be my first day at a new school i wondered how many new friends i will make and how our teacher will be?


	11. Class 1A and the quirk test

I was waken up by my clock it seemed today was my first day at UA high school, i opened my bathroom door and did all of the things i need to take care off and took the new school uniform that was sent to me, my mother said that it was sent 2 hours after i opened the letter so that meant she got it when he was with Uraraka. I fastly wore my school uniform and looked in the mirror of my wardrobe, it was kind of tight but i could work it, the uniform also showed a bit of his physique.

I took the train to UA this time didn't want to attract any attention to myself by using gear second again, i think i was lucky the first time no one noticed me. I arrived 10 minutes earlier and i entered the building, i started searching for the class 1A that i was assigned to, i hope that Uraraka was in the same class. I arrived at the 1A class door it was really big it was meant for people who had gigantification quirks i entered and i was greeted with the sight of Iida and Bakugou arguing "Please put your legs off the desk, you are insulting the upper class men who once where in your place" Bakugou growled and asked him "What junior school did you come from you extra?" Iida looked perplexed and said "Extra? i graduated from Soumei private" Bakugou growled and made a small explosion in his palm and said "A elite huh ill enjoy crushing you!" when i opened the door the two of them stopped their arguing and Iida straightly came to me and bowed saying "Sorry for doubting you, you actually knew the true porpouse of the exam while i was blinded and even insulted you!" I waved my hand and gave him a pat on the shoulder and said "Its nothing Iida lets become friends from now on" Iida nodded to me and we shook eachother hands. When i was shaking hands with Iida i was also observing my other classmates:

there was a teenage girl with a mature physique for her age. She has cat shaped, onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair is normally tied into a spiky ponytail, and she has bangs on the right side of her face. he didn't know her name since she didn't appear on the ranking it meant she got in with a recomendation she looked pretty cute in his oppinion.

a guy that has a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. his name was Yuga Ayoma he got quite a high score in the exam 49 points.

There was a pink girl her eyes are dark with yellow irises. She has unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head. She is of medium height and set more broadly her name was Mina Ashido her score was also decent 45 points.

there is a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark sea-green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth her name is Tsuyu Asui her score was also good at 46 points.

he has blond hair, very small black eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail with a hairy tip. Unlike most students, he wears silver-colored sneakers instead of brown shoes in his uniform his name was Mashirao Ojiro his score was 50 also quite high.

he has blond hair with black, lightning-shaped strokes, and small thin eyebrows his name was Denki Kaminari his score was 42.

he has spiky red hair that resembles horns (which is not its natural appearance) and a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken for a single long eyelash his name is Eijiro Kirishima with a score of 52.

he is tall, and has a large muscular build. His head has the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square shaped. His skin is peach colored his name is Koji Koda his score was 39.

he is a very muscular person with rather full lips and brown, spiky hair his name was Rikido Sato he had a score of 45.

he is very tall and muscular, with hair that swoops down in front of his face. He wears a mask that covers all his features below his eyes. He has 6 arms his name was Mezo Shoji with a score of 46.

she is a petite, slender girl. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. kyoka's hair also has lander colored streaks that resemble soundwaves on both sides of her head. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes which seem to be able to change length and control at wil her name was Kyoka Jiro with a score of 44.

he is a tall, lean young man with dark hair with spiked ends. He has black, almond shaped eyes and very large teeth that usually dominate his grin is elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers,  
his name was Hanta Sero with a score of 41.

he is a relatively short person with a bird-shaped head, spiky "hair", red eyes, a striped red choker, a short beak and human teeth. Despite those traits, the rest of his body is that of a regular human shape his name was Fumikage Tokoyami with one of the highest scores in this class right below Iida himself and Bakugou at 52.

he is a young man who is relatively tall. He has short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left, he has a burn scar over his left eye he possesses heterochromia which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray, Izuku didn't know his name that meant he was also someone who entered with a recommendation.

she is a short girl with an invisible body. She is only identifiable through held or worn objects i can only think she is a she because of the curves that appear on the clothing he seen a empty square with the name Toru Hakagure on the list so that meant she was that person her score was 40.

he is very tiny,he has a big head with large eyes and hair resembling grapes he was Minoru Mineta score 47.

besides himself Katsuki Iida and Ochaco he didn't know anyone else besides their i decided to make friends with everyone before i could say anything Uraraka was walking towards me and was saying "Oh Izuku whats up? it seems we are in the same class" I nodded at her with a smile and said "Yeah isn't it great?" she nodded at me aswell before she could say anything else we heard a sleepy voice saying "If you came here to make friends you better forget it, this is the hero course" a caterpillar like thing came near the teachers desk before it picked itself up and removed its shell, it was actually a sleeping bag the man from it looked like he is a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He also is quite pale after he shed his cocoon he told us "All of you take your gym clothes and meet me outside we will do a test." all of us complied changed our clothes in the locker rooms and met him outside he told us "Im your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta this will be one of the many tests you will take here at UA." he looked towards me and said "Midoriya you were first in the entrance exam come over here to make a example for your classmates" he throwed me a softball and asked me "What was your highest throw in junior school?" i looked at him and said "i wasn't let to do the physical tests in my junior school because my quirk is always active and is not able to be turned off, since the teachers didn't let us use the quirks in these tests they left me out" Aizawa groaned at the stupidity of these junior school teachers and said "Just throw it as hard as you can, you can use all of your power just as long as you dont step out of the circle." i asked him a question "Could i stretch my arm out of the circle?" he answered with a "Since this is your quirk you can" i nodded i stretched my arm which held the ball behind me and applied 30% of one for all on my arm making the lightning not visible by using my fine control over the quirk when i let my arm forward and let the ball go it started to fly so fast it broke the sound barrier, the reader that was in Aizawa's hands took a while to read it but when the beep appeared it said "2,500m" when my classmates heard that number they all started to groan and some of them said that their quirks weren't meant for these kind of tests.

But Aizawa stopped all of them with his next sentence "There's no time for groaning in my class, villain attacks , natural disasters aren't fair here in UA we won't hold your hand for everything you will either do as we want you to or you will be expelled, anyone who ranks last on this test will be expelled." when my classmates heard this statement they stopped groaning but some of them were really scared in their minds Aizawa continued "side to side jumps, grip strength , 100m dash all of these you were put to do in your junior schools at the PE hours the teachers wouldn't let you use your quirks but here at UA we do things differently this test will be for your quirks!" after Aizawa finished he started to call the students alphabetically since Izuku already did the throw he didn't need to anymore.

Outside of Izuku's throw only 2 more were special Bakugous with his 768 meters and Uraraka's which was infinity.

The test's weren't hard for Izuku since his quirk was all about physical strength overall he was first on the boards again second was the half and half guy who he learned his name was Shouto Todoroki third was Bakugou Fourth was the girl that he thinked that she looked pretty good he learned that her name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Uraraka also wasn't ranked last because of her awesome softball throw, the one who was ranked last was Minoru Mineta the tiny guy he was almost bursting into tears. When Aizawa saw this a shit eating grin appeared on his face and he started laughing "Haha you guys i actually lied to you this expulsion was only to make your quirks be at their full potential" the students clamored a understanding expression appearing on their faces Mineta stopped crying and looked at Aizawa with a nasty face, he almost got a heart attack there thinking that his hero career was already over. Aizawa looked at each of us and said "Even though i didnt expel you i need you to forever do your best when you are in my class, this is our school moto:Go above and beyond PLUS ULTRA!" we all nodded our heads and Aizawa told us that the classes for today were over and that we could go home after Aizawa walked over a corner of the UA building there he met All Might in his buff form, All Might asked him "It's not in your behaivour to pass these many students, there were even years where you failed each and every student why did you pass the last guy?" Aizawa answered with a straight face "It's because this class is the one with the most potential i have ever had since i started teaching at UA, also for the little guy even though he isn't really that strong physically his quirk has a lot of potential and he used it smartly during the examination" All Might nodded at the explanation but the next question from Aizawa stumped him "Is Izuku Midoriya your succesor?" All Might gulped heavily and looked in the eyes of Aizawa he knew that he had no way out from the look he was receieving and asked him "How did you know?" Aizawa smiled and said "Even though you trained the kid well his actions counter his words, he said that his quirk is always active but why did i feel another quirk activate when he thrown the ball?" All Might gulped again it seemed nothing escaped Aizawa's sights.

After i changed back to my school uniform i was ready to leave but Iida and Uraraka stopped me when i was leaving the school building and asked "Izuku/Midoriya where are you planning to go?" i told them that i was going to the train station to catch the train home they both replied at the same time that they wanted to go with me Bakugou brushed past me and gave me a glare not even saying hi or anything, Uraraka was pretty mad because of how Bakugou behaved so she asked out loud "What is that guys problem?" i responded "Well Kacchan kinda see's me as a rival and because i have outdone him in both the entrance exam and this test might have made him mad." Uraraka asked confused "Who is Kacchan?" i replied "That's my nickname for him, we know eachother since we were kids." Uraraka nodded at my response and said that we should go or we would lose the train , our trio walked nor fast nor slow to the train station and we made it just in time , we each departed the train at different station and said that we would see eachother tommorow at school i left the train station and arrived home, ate the food mom left for me in the fridge and did some training and i reviwed the quirks i analyzed during the examination.

It seemed all of his classmates quirks were pretty powerfull, i was happy since there would be some competition for me and new friends as well , i couldn't wait till tommorow at school.


	12. Battle trial and costumes

My life at the new highschool was pretty great even though we did some heroic training from time to time it wasn't anything hard for me and i excelled at every class earning the praise from the teachers, today was a special day since the curriculum said that this class will be taught by All Might even though i was taught by All Might personally before i still couldn't hold down my happines about it i still admired All Might very much even if i did train with him 11 months. As my classmates were chatting on how All Might will enter the class the door slided open and we heard a loud "Im Here" "Entering the classroom trough the door like a normal person", a lot of my classmates sweat dropped at All Mights entrance it wasn't as grandiose as they thought it would be, All Might was wearing his golden age costume the costume consisted of a skin-tight blue body suit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y". The symbol is designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from All Might's chest to his back shoulders. The lines were trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the sides that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back. Over his back was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists. He had spiked fins on the sides of his arms and his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents he was also wearing a red cape. All Might gave all of us a thumbs up and said with a wide smile "For today as your teacher, we will do a battle simulation meet me at the PE grounds in your newly made hero costumes" our costumes were made some days ago after all of us weared our costumes we left the locker rooms and walked to the PE grounds there i started to analyze everyone's costumes.

Aoyama's costume is violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. Besides that, he wears a wing shaped visor.

Ashido's hero suit consists of a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wears a white mask as well. The boots are custom made to allow her to secrete acid from her feet to slide around.

Asui's hero costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes.

Iida's costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk.

Uraraka's costume consists of a skin-tight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. I also noted that the costume seemed pretty skin tight and hugged her curves really well i didn't even notice the little trail of blood coming out of my nose.

Ojiro's costume is a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail.

Kaminari's costume consists of a black jacket, that he wears open, with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset.

Kirishima wears a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a jawguard around his mouth that looks vaguely similar to an animal's fangs.

Koda didn't have a costume he was wearing his gym uniform.

Sato's costume consists of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wears white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist.

Shoji also didn't have a costume yet.

Jiro's costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves.

Sero's costume consists of a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. The sleeves are left short so Hanta can effectively use his Quirk. He has white bands around his waist and thighs and sports white boots with an orange trim. His sleeves end with a matching orange trim and he has two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completes his outfit with a helmet similair to that used by motorcycle drivers.

Tokoyami's costume consists mostly of a dark cloak and clothes that cover his whole body from the neck down.

Todoroki's costume is a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso, arm, and head.

Hagakure's costume consists of blue gloves with pink lines and brownish-gray shoes.

Bakugou's costume is composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards are black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets.

Mineta's costume is very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves.

Yaoyorozu's costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. When i saw how much skin Momo was showing my little nosebleed became a fountain immediatly Mineta who was near me at the time gave me a thumbs up and said "It seems we are brothers who enjoy the same kind of stuff neh Midoriya?" i opted to keep my silence.

My costume consisted of a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with my red boots. I also wore a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembled All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it. My mother made it for me because she saw it in my notebook, i drew this costume when i was 12 years old so i didn't think my mother would actually go trough my notebook see this costume design and actually make it, it actually made me pretty happy that she did it with her own hands my outfit was also kind of skintight so it hugged my physique nicely showing my well toned muscles all the girls were staring at me and i was blushing awkwardly behind my mask. When All Might saw my costume his smile became even larger and he thought in his mind "Ah what a fanboy its obivious who he copies with that costume" All Might coughed a bit and took everyone's attention "Ok everyone now we will make 2 teams consisting of villains and heroes, the rules are simple the villains protect the objective that the heroes need to capture if the time which is 10 minutes ends the villains win , if the heroes catch the villains or the objective the heroes win." Iida's hand sailed trough the air All Might seeing that he had a question motioned for him to ask "How will our teams be made?" All Might replied with a simple "We will draw lots" Iida looked strangely and said "Isn't that kind of unprofessional?" i interrupted Iida with "Its normal to draw lots since on the field we will team up with random people, this training should increase our compatibility in those times so we can adapt faster to the other party's quirk" Iida eyes widened and said "Sorry for doubting you All Might" and gave a bow, All Might waved his hand indicating it was nothing.

After all of us took our lots i ended up with Uraraka giving myself a high five in my mind being able to stay near the tight outfit Uraraka's body was a great for himself, they were team A, other parties consisted of:

Todoroki and Shouji team B, Mineta and Yaoyorozu team C, Iida and Bakugou team D, Ashido and Aoyama team E, Koda and Sato team F, Jiro and Kaminari team G, Asui and Tokoyami team H, Hakagure and Ojiro team K, Tsuyu and Kirishima team L.

After all the teams finished organizing All Might said "For the fights you will draw lots again, the fights will be done inside in this fake building" All Might pointed at the big white building besides him "Me and the others will stay in the observation room while the teams that should fight will duke it out." as we drawed the lots again the fight were as following:

Team A vs Team D  
Team B vs Team K  
Team C vs Team E  
Team F vs Team H  
Team G vs Team L

All Might took the other students and left to the observation room while he instructed Bakugou and Iida to enter the building he gave us the building plans and left, I looked at Ochaco and entered my serious mode "Uraraka we will memorise the plans and take a blitzkrieg strategy" as i was explaining my strategy Uraraka was nodding at me from the look on her face she agreed with my plan, inside the building Iida was failing to talk to Bakugou at all who was so mad he could throw explosions everywhere and bring the building down "Damn shitty nerd how the hell did he get so strong, what kind of training did he do these 11 months?" Bakugou's anger was mainly fixed on Izuku's sudden strength gain but unfortunately for him it wasn't a sudden strength gain all the times he won and drawed against Izuku in middle school it was because Izuku didn't want to crush his pride so he was going easy on him. Iida was concerned about Bakugou's grudge against Izuku and he thought that it would cost him his grades so he tried to defuse Bakugou's anger but it didn't work the preparation time was done, I destroyed the buildings plans and entered slowly with Uraraka behind me we didn't even reach the third floor before a explosion was aimed at Uraraka i quickly jumped and tackled her down unfortunately for my costume the All Might like hair part right side was destroyed leaving my right side of face out Bakugou had a crazed look on his face and said "Hahaha you nerd this will be my victory this time!" I nodded at Uraraka she understood immediatly knowing what i was nodding about it was time to put my plan into action she left quickly Bakugou seeing that she wanted to go towards the objective she tried to stop her but i quickly grabbed his wrist and thrown him into a wall not very hard so he wouldn't take any high damage but still some saliva spurted out of his mouth.

All Might observed from his room along with my other classmates he nodded his head unconsciously at my move it seemed the training bore fruit.

Uraraka reached the floor where the objective was Iida didn't see her since she was hiding behind one of the many pillars in the room Iida was muttering under his breath loud enough for Uraraka to hear "It seems Bakugou is taking his villain role very seriously so i should do the same" a malevolent air started to appear around Iida and he started to laugh evily "Hahaha you heroes you will never be able to destroy my evil plans Hahaha" Uraraka almost chuckled out loud at his monologue he was so serious about this unfortunately for her, her movements were seen by Iida "So its you hero Uraraka unfortunately for you i already calculated your arrival so i removed everything that could be of use to your quirk from this room" he laughed evily again Uraraka paled at his explanation she looked around but there was nothing she could use her quirk on besides the objective which was a big bomb made of paper mache, she knew she wasn't fast enough to outrun Iida and reach the objective so she talked into her communication advice telling me to hurry up.

I nodded subconsiously at Uraraka's message but my nod only made Bakugou madder as he started to drop explosions at me nonstop his anger started to increase the more i dodged and said while he was starting to take the pin of off one of his grenade looking bracers "If the shitty guys followed my instructions i should be able to make a pretty big explosion with this one , lets see how you will dodge this one you shitty nerd!" Bakugou's eyes were full of madness before he could take the pin out All Might's voice was heard out "Young Bakugou if you do that you will also destroy a big part of the building and might even lose your objective if that happens i could only disqualify your team" Bakugou ignored All Might's advice and pulled the pin off a gigantic explosion was coming towards me even though it wouldn't be deadly i would need to take a visit to Recovery Girl to fully heal so i didn't take it head on i silently activated my gear second dissapearing and reappearing behind Bakugou and karate chopped him on the neck turning him unconscious, i turned off my gear second and sighed while muttering "It seems that i can't keep the act on with him any longer from now on i can't really call him my rival anymore i outgrown him too much" a sad expression could be seen on my face i didn't want to lose my friendship with Bakugou but it seemed that until he could beat me he wouldn't stop i sighed again before starting to run in the direction of the objective there were only 5 more minutes till the trial will finish i appeared at the 5th floor where the bomb was supposed to be , i was observing Uraraka trying to take the bomb from Iida but he was too fast for her and i smirked i activated gear second and appeared behind Iida taking the bomb from him and appearing at the entrance with the bomb in my hands, Iida was stunned he didn't even detect Izuku because he was too preocuppied by Uraraka's attempts at stealing the bomb, the ring sounded and All Might booming voice was heard "Team A wins" me and Ochaco were all smiles, All Might voice has even woken up Bakugou and he was so angry that multiple veins appeared on his forehead they were wriggling like snakes and he shouted "You shitty nerd!" but he shut up after that a contemplating face appearing on him which was strange since he was almost ready to pop a vein of anger.

After our battle ended multiple battles ensued after none of them were as interesting as ours because most of them ended up in a landslide, meaning that they ended really fast because the parties weren't really balanced after All Might graded us according to our performance he called Bakugou to come to him after hours so he could have a talk with him, to preserve his transformation time he ran away as fast as he could so he could talk with Bakugou after.

As i was leaving Bakugou rushed at me from the building and picked me up by my color i could see tears almost coming out of his red angry eyes "Was it fun toying with me you nerd letting me win and giving me fake confidence ? was it fun toying with my emotions tell me!" his tone was so angry you could tell he wanted to take a big bite out of me, i could feel something wet coming from my eyes it seemed i was crying "Kacchan im sorry, im really sorry i didn't mean to destroy your pride but you were so happy when you won against me once so i decided to let you win some more times, with time it became a habbit im sorry im really sorry, can we still be friends?" Bakugou dropped me and tears started to pool out of his eyes as well "Even though i can't become the best hero there ever was because of you i will still become Japan's number 1 hero and still surprass All Might you hear me Izuku, even though you will become the best hero in the world I WILL STILL AMOUNT TO SOMETHING IN FRONT OF YOU!" he angrily left but before he could leave trough the gates All Might appeared and said "Young Bakugou i admire your tenacity and dreams but you shouldn't become violent with your classmates because of it, those are traits of villains not heroes" i walked towards All Might and shook my head indicating to leave Bakugou alone, All Might nodded at me and left it seemed he didn't have much time for his transformation left, Bakugou glanced at me again and left

It seemed that from today onwards things will be awkward between me and Bakugou for the days that will come at UA high.


	13. Hero name's and new costume

It was another day at UA high school today there wasn't any hero training in the curriculum, first hour was english with Present Mic, second hour was homeroom with Mr Aizawa, third hour was recess and launch time, fourth hour was history with Ectoplasm, fifth hour was math with All Might. I was laughing in my head at the notion of All Might teaching us math, i seriously doubted the muscular hero could teach us math correctly what was the principal thinking when he gave All Might the math hours?

The english class was easy for me and Yaoyorozu, for me because i studied other languages in my spare time and for Yaoyorozu i wasn't really sure she just seemed good at the school type of things after the english hour with Present Mic, Mr Aizawa came as always like a caterpillar at his teacher desk he had a malevolent look in his eyes, my classmates all sweatdropped at his look but when these words came out of his mouth "For now we will choose the class president after that you can do whatever you want." all the class shouted inwardly "SUCH A NORMAL SCHOOL ACTIVITY!" Iida was moving his arms like a robot up and down saying he would make a great class president Yaoyorozu was just smiling and the rest of the class was boasting of what would they do when they would become class president Bakugou was brooding still angry because of the combat simulation where i beaten him.

The votes were cast in 10 minutes tops not everyone voted but the votes where:

Izuku Midoriya:3 votes  
Momo Yaoyorozu:2 votes  
Iida Tenya:1 vote

I was actually surprised at me getting most of the votes since i didn't really try to stick out, unfortunately for Izuku's thoughts, he always responded correctly in class and the incident where he beaten Bakugou so fast that his head flew away made all of the class to fear and respect him even though he didn't know it, they felt that Izuku would make a great class president.  
I walked in front of the class along with Yaoyorozu, we did a small bow and said in union "Thank you all for selecting me as class President/Vice-president i will do my best!" we looked at eachother and blushed because we said the same things at the same time. Mineta was frothing at the mount because i was near Yaoyorozu he surely was very jealous of me right now and if i was in his position i would be jealous of me aswell, because being so near her i could almost see her giant Yaoyorozu oppai (Boobs) she seemed to be wearing a purple bra, she wasn't really paying attention to me because she was giving a speech and almost the whole class was listening to her, the only ones who saw that i was ogling her were Bakugou, Mineta and Kaminari, Mineta and Kaminari gave me a thumbs up and Bakugou just snorted angrily.

After history with Ectoplasm and math with All Might which was a hilarious endevaour because All Might sometimes forgot what he was teaching, when he was turning backwards to write on the blackboard we could see a book that said "Teaching for dummy's" in his back pocket, even though All Might was a great hero he really wasn't cut for teaching.

Days after days go and go the time at UA was a really exciting thing for me because i was unrevaling my potential more and more even All Might was surprised and more like horrified by it, i was already very strong but now with the teachings of all of the other heroes which i was leeching off them like a sponge in water, made my super active and strategical mind even more sharp combined with the physical training and quirk control training, i was starting to be able to combine all 3 of my quirks, i also perfectioned both of my gears and i had a great vision about my gear fourth i could also use a ALPHA version of it, it wasn't finished i was also thinking of making more forms of it while incorporating both my Haki and One for all in it the Haki was a easier part but One for all was harder.

It was hero name choosing time with the R rated hero Midnight even though she was middle aged she still had a really damn great figure Mineta also approved of my thinking unconsciously we were becoming brothers in soul unknowingly even though we never talked about anything, the only people i could call friends where Iida and Ochaco all of the others were only friendly aquitances the only one who was also bordering on friendship was Yaoyorozu because of all the papers we had to work as Class President and Vice-President.

Midnight put us to take a white cardboard and write our hero names with a marker on them we were as following:

Yuga Aoyama:Shining hero "I can not stop twinkling"  
Mina Ashido:Alien Queen "Pinky"  
Tsuyu Asui:Rainy hero season "Froppy"  
Tenya Iida:Tenya  
Ochaco Uraraka:Uravity  
Mashirao Ojiro:Martial arts hero "Tailman"  
Denki Kaminari:Stun gun hero "Charge Bolt"  
Eijiro Kirishima:Sturdy hero "Red Riot"  
Koji Koda:Petting hero "Anima"  
Rikido Sato:Sweets hero "Sugarman"  
Mezo Shoji:Tentacle Hero "Tentacole"  
Kyoka Jiro:Hearing hero "Earphone Jack"  
Hanta Sero:Taping Hero "Cellophane"  
Fumikage Tokoyami:Jet black hero "Tsukuyomi"  
Shoto Todoroki:Shouto  
Toru Hagakure:Stealth hero "Invisible girl"  
Katsuki Bakugo:KING EPLOSION MURDER/LORD EXPLOSION MURDER  
Minoru Mineta:Fresh Picked hero "Grape Juice"  
Momo Yaoyorozu:Everything hero "Creati"

Every hero name was unique and creative besides Bakugou's he was really predictable, it was also finally my turn on the cardboard i wrote in kanji:The rubber human "Hardened Rubber" the hardened part was a omage for my grandfather's quirk Busoshoku which i will stop hiding later making myself known to be a hero with multiple quirks since i was also scanned by Recovery Girl i also had the perfect Ali-b if anyone asked me i would just say that my other quirk was slumbering inside me and due to some accident it activated itself, the true accident was when i got one for all but that was a thing i couldn't ever talk about.

After i chose my name i took out my hero notebook and analyzed the changes i had to do to my costume due to my powers today was the day i would go to the support class and ask for a costume change, it actually took me a while to find and identify the sturdy and elastic material that i could get for my costume so i could stretch with it, i also decided to discard the face mask and take a sleevless military jacket instead of what i had before, as i made my way towards the support class laboratory, i arrived in front of the door but before i could knock a explosion throwed me little bit away and a weight appeared on me when i tried to throw it off i found myself touching something smooth and round like jelly it felt good to touch so i continued to touch it, i heard a moan coming from above me as i looked there is a girl with yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils and pink locks that are styled asymmetrically, having two longer strands on the right side of her face. She is usually seen wearing protective goggles, fingerless gloves as well as many other her other gadgets on her person. My face was so red that it would be mistaken for a tomato even though i was embarassed feeling the boobs of a cute girl even though he might get hit it was worth it, the girl immediatly jumped up and looked at me curiously but also embarasedly and asked "Who are you and what are you here for?" if it weren't for those circumstances the girl would have actually jumped on Izuku by herself but even for herself having her boobs touched by a stranger it felt wrong, I quickly jumped to my feet and bowed while saying "Im sorry i actually am here to submit a form for a new costume!" she nodded her head embarasedly and told me to follow her she wasn't in any mood to make his costume after what happened, there he met the support class teacher power loader.

Power Loader is a small, skinny man with long orange hair and dull blue eyes, who is always seen wearing a helmet over his face. His hands appear to be the largest part of his body, disproportional to his rather small frame, his hero costume consists of his signature yellow helmet that is hooked up to a large steel appliance behind him. This metal device supports his body and has two large arms attached to it. Power Loader also sports blue pants and black shoes he looked towards me and the girl and said "Hatsume who is this boy here and why ?" his tone wasn't cold or amiable he was there only for bussines, the girl now identified as Hatsume told Power loader why i was there and he asked me "Do you have the blueprint for the costume or do you need to explain it?" i open up my backpack and retrieve the page that i ripped from the notebook with the costume design and what materials it needed Power loader looked at the design surprised "Hmm rubber quirk, the materials are also kind of expensive, it would take some time for them to be shipped" he looked at me and said "It would take 3 weeks till i will be able to make this costume so for those weeks you either use your current costume during hero training or use your PE uniform"

I nodded at him and left the support class laboratory while i was leaving i examined the room, it was full of machineries and discarded metal parts, there were also gadgets which would help heroes but he didn't know anything about them from their looks.

After school i left for home meeting with Iida and Ochaco like always but now i was surprised to see that Momo was there too for some reason chatting with both of them she smiled and waved to me as i was nearing them she told me "Midoriya i decided that from now on i will take the train with you guys" I nodded at her and gave her a smile it seemed that his friend circle would increase by 1 from now on. Iida and Ochaco left the train earlier because they reached their destination mine and Momo's were a bit more far than theirs i lived quite a distance from UA and from the looks of it Momo did the same, it was kind of awkward with the silence so i breaked the ice and asked her a question "So how are you doing?" even though we were near eachother at school a lot we couldn't talk much about private stuff or likes and dislikes because of the work we had to do, we also couldn't really talk during lessons and we didn't stay at the same table in launch break. Momo smiled at my question and started to say how her days been, i listened soundlessly looking at her, she also said things about her home and it seemed from her description that she was stinking rich now i knew how she was getting home everyday before now when she took the train she had a damn personal limo, that was so cool , since she shared things with me i also shared some of my information with her she looked at me with a good natured smile on her face and said "Midoriya you are a model student how do you keep up with studying and quirk training, for me its been kind of hard these days even if i don't show it UA's kinda took its tool on me" i gave her my training routine but when she heard how hard i trained she was shell-shocked and said "Well that now explains your inhuman strength even among strength quirk users" I smiled at her response and told her that the higher your stamina the easier will it be for her to study and train after a while studying would be just a piece of cake.

She nodded at my advice , i arrived at my train station the train stopped and i bid her goodbye, the train station wasn't really far from my home so it took me little while to reach it, i ate my launch that mom prepared and started to study a bit, after studying i started some quirk training, nothing major since i was in the house and only the UA facilities could now hold me at full power, without crumbling down. Unknown to Izuku tommorow would be a day that he wouldn't forget for the rest of his life, tommorow his resolution as a hero would be strengthened even more, and tommorow he would also have to reveal some secrets.


	14. The villains attack

I was on my way to school, today nothing extraordinary was scheduled in the curriculum, I took the train and I was on my way to UA, Ochaco was actually in the train too, so I walked to her and greeted her, she looked at me with a smile on her face and asked "Izuku whats up?" i just answered with a "Everythings ok" and took a seat near her, the train arrived at the train station and we both unboarded, we started walking towards UA and chatted along the way about what else we will learn at UA, it was our first year so we were pretty excited.

We arrived at UA but the streets were full of reporters they were asking "What is All Might teaching?" "How is All Might as a teacher?" "Is All Might a different person besides what we see on TV?" they stopped me and Ochaco as well, we tried to respond at the best of our abilities and left, Iida was also there, but with the high amount of information Iida was spewing the reporters got bored and tried to enter UA, Aizawa was there and when the reporters were almost near the entrance a big metal gate appeared by coming from the ground it stopped all the reporters trying to enter.

A young reporter woman asked Aizawa "Why are you stopping us from getting a interview from All Might?" Aizawa responded cooly with his dead gaze ever present on his face "Anyone who doesn't have a student or teacher ID isn't able to enter the UA's perimeteres" and left slowly leaving the reporters angry and no where to vent.

I was in class with everyone else doing our normal classes which consisted of history, math , economics. I wasn't really interested in these kind of things but i still responded correctly to the questions assigned to me, it wasn't like i needed to study a lot for these kind of things.

After a few hours of boring lectures, it was lunch time with the lunch hero Lunch-Rush, Lunch Rush wears a cooking apron and a chef hat as well as a mask that covers his face. He also wears white gloves and white shoes, he was serving food to everyone, i took the food it wasn't anything special white rice, grilled fish, some side dishes and a soup I walked towards the desk where Ochaco and Iida where staying and plopped myself near Ochaco. Ochaco was talking with Iida:

"Oh Iida from your actions i thought that you would make a great class president, you had the appearance too, glasses and everything"  
"Well i truly wanted to become the class president but i think Midoriya was better for this job than me since he discovered the entrance test secret, and also took first for the quirk apprenhension test, he also has top grades, he is a model student and i wish everyone would follow his example"

I blushed at Iida's prise and said nothing, I took a spoon of rice, and when the rice hit my mouth it was like a thousand flavours were swimming in my mouth, I never knew that plain white rice could taste so good and could be cooked so well, I finished my meal at top speed, both Ochaco and Iida still had half their meals when I finished, I patted my stomach and waited for them to finish.

But before anything else could happen a alarm started, it was really really damn loud and all of the students started to panick and run towards the exit, me Ochaco and Iida we were trying to run aswell but there were too many people i grabbed a running second year, and asked him what the alarm was about "Well this alarm is supposed to ring when someone invades the UA grounds!" and he started to run again, we were in the hallways now, I looked outside and saw a bunch of reporters, it seemed the reporters were the people who entered the UA grounds, I grabbed at the doors , swung myself towards a pillar and shouted "EVERYONE ITS JUST THE REPORTERS THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR" everyone looked at me and after that on the window outside, it seemed that I succeded.

Aizawa, All Might and the tiny principal rat looking person who had a scar on his right eye Nedzu were talking outside near the fortificated metal door:

"Aizawa what do you think about this?" Asked Nedzu  
"Well principal i don't think the reporters could have done this, it seems this is something we should be wary of" All Might nodded at Aizawa's words he himself didn't feel like this was right.

The day continued normally, i left for home i ate i worked out, i studied, i ate again, i slept, nothing irregular, i took the train and i arrived at UA, i entered the classroom and waited for the teacher, but today it wasn't like any days because today the curriculum wasn't followed instead of having All Might, it was Aizawa and he told us to wear our hero costumes and embark the bus, since my costume wasn't ready i could only wear my PE uniform, in the bus Aizawa started to explain what we would do today, it seemed that we had to do rescue training with 13 the space hero, Ochaco gushed and fangirled when 13 name appeared it seemed she looked up to 13 like i looked up to All Might.

I talked with Iida, Momo and Ochaco during the drive, we talked about all things teenagers talk about: video games,music, etc.

The bus stopped and Aizawa told all of us to disembark, after all of us left what appeared in front of us was a facility that consists of a dome-shaped building composed of eight main section Aizawa told us that this was the Unforeseen Simulation Joint he also told us that 13 would supervise us during this training, we were supposed to be able to fight and adapt to different type's of scenario's so the USJ for short was created to simulate these scenario's there were 8 zone's:

Entrance: The entrance to the building, consisting of a large blue gate. Located to the north.  
Central Plaza: The central area that connects to the simulation rooms as well as the main entrance.  
Ruins Zone: Located in the northeast, this zone simulates a destroyed urban environment, with buildings found in precarious conditions.  
Landslide Zone: Located to the east, this zone simulates sloped terrain with building remains.  
Mountain Zone: Located to the south, this zone simulates a rocky, mountainous area, filled with cliffs.  
Conflagration Zone: Located to the southwest, this zone simulates a urban environment that is constantly on fire.  
Flood Zone: Located to the west, this zone simulates a maritime environment. It contains a ship as well as a waterslide.  
Downpour Zone: Located to the northwest, this zone simulates an urban environment that is constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds.  
Additionally, the building is equipped with sensors to detect intruders.

We entered the building and met 13 he was a pretty nice guy and Ochaco asked for his autograph and told him how inspired she was of his work, his costume consists of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. But before we could actually start the training, some kind of black mist started dividing us.

I, Tsuyu and Mineta appeared at the downpour zone on a boat, we were sorounded by what looked like fish humans but there were not a lot, there were also normal humans but they didn't look friendly at all so i told both of them "DUCK" and i stretched my leg and incapacitated each and every villain with a Gum Gum no Whip. With the help of Tsuyu's frog quirk and Mineta's we defeated every villain and worked our way out of the downpour zone till we could see a few people talking with Aizawa, they didn't look friendly.  
the first one is a pale, skinny man. He has messy light blue hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. He is accompanied by someone who was entirely made of black mist he doesn't wear anything and only has three metal plates around his neck.

As they were talking the mist looking guy opened a actual black hole which a strange thing came out of it appears to be a large black humanoid monster. His body is very muscular and has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it and his mouth has the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it. Immediatly that it saw Aizawa it started to attack him, it was really fast and strong if i could compare it, it was almost as strong as All Might, it also seemed invulnerable to Aizawa's quirk cancelation, it started to pound Aizawa like he was a punching bag he throwed him in the air catched him and dropped him on the ground, destroying the ground, and spider cracks starting to appear on it, but the thing wasn't done yet it was starting to break Aizawa's arms.

But before he could succed i appeared in front of him gear second activated with a full 30% one for all lightning appearing all over me, and struck him directly with a Gum Gum no Jet Bazooka, the thing skidded more than a few meters behind but it looked unhurt, even All Might at 60% would have to take that attack seriously, what the hell was this thing?

The man with hands over his face was surprised and said "UA had such a strong student huh? this variable into the game doesn't make me happy" he started grinding his teeth and told the humanoid thing "Nomu go and beat him, we still need to draw All Might out!"

So they were after All Might, I couldn't let them draw All Might out, his buff form time was getting reduced more and more these days, he was also getting weaker, he would need to do a gigantic effort to be able to beat this thing, it also seemed to be able to absorb my attack, and it was also very damn strong, it seemed i needed to pop out the big guns.

I put my mouth on my wrist and bited, my arms legs and torso turned black it seems i needed to use something that i still couldn't fully control, gear fourth.


	15. The fight and the aftermath

**(Listen to sora ni utaeba on youtube during the fight)**

I coat my arm in haki and i bite my forearm, i start blowing a incredible amount of air into my body  
and my muscles start inflating, i distribute the air throughout my body, with emphasis on my upper half, i start to get bigger and bigger, i basically double in size and i grow at 4 meters tall, my PE uniform t shirt bursts leaving my abdomen chests and giant arms outside, leaving me only with the pants and shoes on, both my arms and legs are coated in haki, the Haki coating across my body resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos. i gain shading around my inner and outer edges of my eyes, steam comes out of my body nonstop.

The handy man starts laughing:  
"Hahaha aren't you a big one, what kind of quirk is this? anyways Nomu kill him, lets make All Might feel the pain of losing a student!"

The Nomu appears in front me and tries to punch me in the stomach but his fist sinks in me like i was made of butter, a smile appears on my face:

"That won't work, you know why? Because im made of rubber!" I grab his black arm with my right hand and i start to compress my large arm inwardly making it look like the barrel of a cannon, I unleash my punch directly at his strange beak like mouth and say out loud "Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun" it hits him directly making him fly away more than 50 meters away, i was jumping on the spot because of my rubbery constitution, due to this transformation i could't stop jumping.

I had the Nomu's arm in my hand but i wouldn't expect that the thing wasn't hurt at all after he took on my full power Kong Gun it also seemed that his arm was regrowing:

"What kind of freekish thing is this? superhuman speed strength, regeneration, and even damage absorbtion?" i muttered under my breath it was actually very strong, even All Might at 80% would flinch under my full power Kong Gun, but this thing brushed it off as nothing, if All Might came here there was a chance that he would be beaten!

"I can't let him come over, i need to beat this thing!" I appear instantly on the Nomu's right fter compressing both legs into his body, i deliver a double flying kick and mutter under my breath "Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider", I don't let the thing take a breather at all i appear at his side all of the time throwing him around all of the dome, but also keeping away from the injured Aizawa and the students, so they wouldn't get hurt, but even if the thing seemed more tired it still wasn't hurt at all.

"It seems i need to bring out the stronger techniques..." after compressing both fists into my arms, i move my arms horizontally in a rapid fashion, with the afterimages giving the impression of two extra pairs of arms being materialized, before releasing a flurry of continuous heavy punches. "Gomu Gomu no Kong Organ." I was too fast for the Nomu to dodge and all my punches were hitting it, he was getting disentegrated while regenerating at the same time, but it still seemed it wasn't enough.

I gritted my teeth, it seems i needed to use one for all in conjuction with both haki and gear fourth to destroy it... but i could barely control gear fourth for now, i only had 1 more minute left before i would deflate, if i use one for all it would create internal injuries... but it seems to save everyone here and keep All Might secret as the symbol of peace i would need to sweat a bit.

A grim grin appeared on my face as i inserted one for all in both of my arms, this would hurt like hell, i could already feel the quirks contradicting eachother, the body of a human no matter what couldn't support 3 quirks activated at once, it was too much stress for the body. i blows a large amount of air into my arms, drastically increasing their size, then i unleash it for a devastating blow and say the name of the attack out loud "Gomu Gomu no Leo Rex Smash!" both arms hitting the Nomu directly breaking him into two, his absorbtion level couldn't handle the attack and he colapsed.

I grinned, i did my job i started deflating my haki and one for all deactivating, both my arms were purple and i could feel infernal pain in both of them, the bones weren't broken but they were stretched a lot, and it would take some time till they would heal, even with Recovery Girl's help.  
At the last second i didn't think that the handy man would appear in front me with his hand outstretched, it seemed he wanted to touch me:

"Damn monster brat, even though you beat the Nomu if i kill you i could stop the second coming of a new All Might" I dodged instinctively but it was too late, the hand was almost near me threatening to end my existence, but fortunately a big arm full of muscles clasped on the wrist of the handy man, All Might was here and he said loudly "Don't fear, why? Cause im here!" he punched the handy man directly in the stomach and he vomited a bit of blood, but a curse could be heard as the direction which All Might sent him to was actually a dark portal from the mist guy:

"Damn it Shigaraki you failed really hard, you put us in big shit right now."

All Might tried to follow them but the portal closed and they left, all of my classmates started to approach me and All Might, All Might looked at me with a approval glint in his eyes. It seemed he observed my fight. My classmates flinched when they saw my arms, but i just grinned and told them:

"It's just because this new move of mine takes a lot from me, and i had to exhert a lot of strength to beat the Nomu thing." Both Ochaco and Momo looked at me with a smile on their face's it seemed i inspired them a bit. All Might took me and Aizawa to Recovery Girl's room and had us healed, Aizawa sensei didn't escape unschated, now having a scar going below his right eye. Also Recovery Girl didn't use her quirk on us because we were exhausted so we had to wait to recover our stamina before Recovery Girl could use her quirk on us, All Might was now in his skeletal form, he looked at me with approving look:

"It seems there won't be much time before i will pass you my symbol of peace position." I grinned sheepeshly and rubbed my neck, even though i defeated the thing and i protected the students, i still couldn't save Aizawa in time and he got injured pretty hard.

"All Might even though i did pretty well i still couldn't prevent everything..."  
"Nonsense Midoriya my boy you did everything you could, how would you know about these villains ambush, you did excelently in that situation." here All Might's grin vanished, from what he saw on the camera's and what he heard, they were after him, he also knew why Izuku used everything against the Nomu, he didn't want himself to be exposed, if his identity as the sympol of peace crumbled, life would get a lot whole harder, his name alone inspired fear into villains and descreased the villainty rate by a lot, if he disappeared from the hero ranks... it would spell a lot of trouble.

Izuku himself knew a bit about the symbol of peace importance so thats why he gave everything he could to stop All Might from appearing, fortunately he came in the end and he had a lot of time in his muscular, so his secret was safe.

As i was standing down in the bed of the norse room, i could see the door opening, All Might already left quite a while ago, so he didn't really know who it was, but surprisingly it was the whole classroom 1A, they had flowers and miscelenious gifts with them, they even got, a get well card for both him and Aizawa.

I smirked at them and motioned for all of them to come in and we started talking, but most of the time they were talking and i was just listening:

Kirishima:"Dude you were so manly out there especially with the last attack 'Gomu Gomu no Leo Rex Smash' was especially cool!"  
Kaminari:"Yeah dude you were really cool out there"  
Jiro:"I guess you saved all of your skins there!"  
Tsuyu:"You did very well there Midoriya-chan"  
Ochaco:"You were so cool Izuku, almost like All Might!"  
Yaoyorozu:"You did very well class president, i wish i could learn some things from you in the future"  
Shoto:"You are very strong!"  
Bakugou:"I don't really like admiting it, but you are really strong you shitty nerd!"

When Recovery Girl returned she ushered all of them out while saying "The patient needs rest, you kido's can visit him after he heals a bit more."  
My mom and the parents of each of my classmates were informed by what happened at the school, so she knew that i wouldn't come home till i was healed. As i stood there on the bed i lifted my arm and looked at my hand, i clenched it into a fist and thought "I need to train harder... i need to be able to fully use one for all 100% and after that i need to be able to incorporate it with haki as well!"

There were a lot of things Izuku needed to do in the future, but right now some good sleep was the first thing he was needing to do was heal and rest up to get back to 100%.


	16. The life of UA highscool students

Spring was coming to Japan and it was really beautifull, sakura tree's were blowing in the wind, and in a particular house in a middle class suburb, we could see a green haired teen doing his daily training, but it was something different than before, now he would do exercises with weighted clothing.

After the fight with the nomu in the USJ, Izuku Midoriya realized that he needed to up his training if he wanted to be able to fully use one for all at 100%, after that he would need to continuesly use one for all, haki and his rubber quirk to make his body adjust to using three quirks at the same time, but for now he needed to make his body physically stronger and tougher to increase his gear fourth time and the output of his one for all, in conclusion a high amount of physical training was needed.

In a lone apartment stood a young girl with brown hair and eyes, it was Ochaco Uraraka she was on the computer reading up on some quirk's and thinking how could she increase her control over her own quirk.

In a giant mansion stood a black haired girl Momo Yaoyorozu, she was drinking tea and reading a book, even though the incident at the USJ shook her a bit, Midoriya was there and he saved everyone, her respect for him increased by a notch again.

All of the other UA class 1A student's were either studying or training their quirk's, they were preparing for the upcoming sports festival, it was one of the greatest events UA would hold for the public, and all of them wanted to excel and stand out during the festival, because they would get a internship with a hero agency if they would do well, this in return would get them one step closer to their goal of becoming a licensed hero, and they would learn how to run their own agency's in the future from the hero's they would intern with.

In conclusion everyone was hard for training to improve their quirk's and power as much as possible before the festival.

The teacher's also weren't idle at all, Aizawa, Midnight, Ectoplasm, Cementos, Nedzu the principal they were all gathered up in the teacher lounge, they were having a serious talk about the USJ incident.

Aizawa:"Principal i think we should enforce higher security for this sports festival, who know's maybe the villains will attack again?"  
All Might:"I agree with Aizawa, that thing young Midoriya defeated, it would be hard for me to defeat even at 100%, you know the injury saps me of my strength... and im not what i was before, even now 100% of my strength wouldn't compare to 20% of me in my prime, but even a thing being able to treathen me at this level, its incomparably strong, very very few people have this kind of strength enchanting quirks, and they have been recorded in history for their deeds, we will need plans, if these villains have more of these things."

All of the other teachers agreed with All Might's point but principal Nedzu intrerrupted:

Nedzu:"It is a good idea but, if we show that we are scared of them, it will only make them want to attack us more, if we show them that we don't care, this will make them more vigilant thinking that we have trump cards, that could easily destroy their plans, so i will not add any more security than what we had in the past, but All Might we will have you there to make a public presentation when giving the medals to the top three."

All Might nodded, Nedzu's logic was very high, he was a animal with extremely high intelligence, he was one of the very few animals who gained a quirk and mutated, his wisdom helped him up to become the principal of UA high school.

After all the teacher's left Yagi Toshinori sighed, even though his succesor was doing a great work and in the future, he will become the new symbol of peace, he still felt hollow inside, he still wanted to remain as a hero to fullfill his late's teacher wish, but with days going and going he felt the last dreg's of one for all in him becoming smaller and smaller, it seemed like he didn't have anymore time left with the quirk. For now he could maintain his muscle form for 2 hours and 40 minutes if he exerted himself he could use it for 3 hours and 10 minutes, but overexerting would permanently descrease his usual time, let's not even talk about the internal injury's.

All Might's time as a hero was numbered, and the future for the new symbol of peace was coming.

Izuku sneezed, it seemed someone was talking about him, he finished his training and now he was meditating, a healthy mind in a healthy body, that's what he told himself, all the training was paying off, buying weighted clothes put a dent in his allowance and finance's but the training efficiency increased by a lot, he could also feel one for all stretching inside himself, the stronger his body was the more did one for all fuse with him, also his haki and his rubber properties increased as well, that meant haki gave more defense and he could stretch even further.

Things were looking good for Izuku while the sports festival was coming, he was still exceling at his classes both practical and theoretical, Bakugou waas doing really good as well, his quirk improved and he also created new techniques for himself, even though he knew Izuku was way stronger than himself, that didn't stop him from training and studying day and night, he still wanted to surprass Izuku.

It was a particular practical class where class 1A had to fight Midnight that Bakugou shone the most presenting high tactical plans he defeated Midnight with no help at all, he got praised by most of his classmates, even Izuku was impressed by Bakugou's improvement, it seemed that during the sport's festival Bakugou will try his best.

Shouto Todoroki didn't know what to feel about Izuku Midoriya, he was the top student with one of the strongest quirks and the class president, he really didn't know what to think of him besides respecting his strength, his life with Endevour his father made him quite the social awkward person, it didn't help that his mother poured boiling water on his left part of the face around his eye while he was small, even though he didn't know what to feel about him, he still wanted to befriend him.

Izuku didn't know what to say to Todoroki they didn't really interact even though they were classmates, even though all of his classmates were friendly aquitances, the only one's he could truly call friends, were Iida, Ochaco, Momo, Tsuyu, albeit hardly Mineta, and Bakugou aswell, he could still consider himself his friend. But Todoroki he didn't know what to say to him when he was approached by him.

Fortunately to break the awkward situation Ochaco came around and started a conversation which we both joined, in the conversation we both derived on different topics and we started to learn about eachother, we actually had more in common than we knew of, we hit off great and we became quick friends.

Now Izuku had one more friend, even though he rarely did go out with Iida Ochaco and the others he now, took the initiative and invited all his friends out to talk about stuff and laze around, even if they did train all day it was good to relax from time to time, they were humans not machines and they were also just teens, they had a lot of time in their palms they neede to relax one in a while.

Izuku and co took the train to the mall ate some things played around, they have even gone to karaoke, it was the bonding of future high class heroes, the top brass who will in the future cooperate to stop criminalty and make the world fairer, but those things were in the future, right now they enjoyed their free time, playing around, singing etc.

After that day the friendship increased of class 1A increased monomuentaly, the other classmates seeing how they were going out, they decided that they wanted to follow up too, in conclusion, Izuku became friends with everyone.

With all the new friends things were more interesting, they were also more trustfull of eachother during practical training, the teachers were especially pleased because of that.

Izuku knew that things will not last like this forever but this were the good times of highschool life, while thinking about this he also remembered that the time for the sports festival was almost upon them, there were only a few day's left till the festival will start.


	17. The sports festival

It was almost time for the sports festival, but the teachers weren't as happy as they wanted to be, the UA faculty was having a meeting with the investigator Naomasa Tsukauchi, unfortunately, Tsukauchi couldn't find anything about the villains, but the captured fodder said that they swore allegiance to Tomura, the handy man, because of his childlike mentality, and the pressure of the hero age.

Class 1A was preparing for the sports festival which was days away, Aizawa encouraged his student's to use this special event to get exposure and get noticed by the country's top pro heros. Ochaco was especially spirited about it.

After a boring day of lessons the fourth period ended and it was noonday break, Izuku was invited by All Might to eat launch with him and discuss something in the break room:

"What's up All Might? what you want to talk about?"  
"Young Midoriya, its about my time in the muscle form, im sorry to inform you that it starts to drop faster and faster, from 2 hours and 50 minutes now its 2 hours and i can feel the embers of one for all leaving me faster and faster, it seems i wont be able to remain the symbol of peace for much  
longer."  
"Im sorry to hear that All Might, if it wasn't for me maybe you would have been able to extend your time..."  
"There's nothing to be sorry about young Midoriya, my fate is sealed even if i kept one for all, my body would still deteriorate with time, and i still wouldn't be able to keep up the transformation, actually i should be able to live a bit longer now without the quirk."  
"Well if you say so All Might..."  
"Anyways Midoriya, how's your one for all practice got anything above 30%?"  
"Actually All Might, with my physicall training im starting to improve and i can use 35% now, one for all also starts to move along all my body and i can feel myself getting strengthened and my control increases."  
"Oh that's normal young Midoriya, your body starts adapting on one for all, the more it adapts, the more you will be able to use, also right now, your body is pretty strong, actually its almost strong enough to handle 100%, well if it was the past one for all... it seems when i gave you one for all, its stockpiling strength increased by a lot, that means you will be way stronger than me at your peak, not talking about your rubber quirk in combination, haki too."  
"So if i had the older version of one for all i could have used 100% thats what you mean All Might?"  
"Yes it sums up like that, for now you will still need to train your body to increase the percentage, but when you will reach 100% there will be a transformation in one for all, your strength increase will become massive, but for now there's no need to talk about that, now go, i think your friends are waiting for you."  
"Then thank you All Might, see ya later!"

As class 1A was walking back to their classroom, for homeroom they could see a lot of students from other classes waiting there, some of them were from general studies other from support, there were even students from class 1B as they talked class 1A could hear them that they wanted to see the class who beaten back the villains in the USJ, and they also wanted to see the class president and strongest in the class Izuku Midoriya, Izuku complied, and after a bit of talking and arguing the classes left.

The few days passed and the UA sports festival began, security on the surface didn't seem that strong, but it was actually beefed up considerably, but it was in such a way the people who would look, wouldn't know, the festival was broadcasted live.  
In the class 1A waiting room just before they headed out, Shoto approached Izuku and asked for a handshake and said:

"Even if i can't get number one, i will still be number two, but i will also try my best, friend."

Izuku smiled at Shoto shook his hand said:

"As heroes we need to give our best in every situation, so don't go easy on me."

Class 1A walks out of the freshmen stage the UA sports festival has officialy begun.

The other freshmen classes also walk out. The Chief Referee for the Freshmen Stage of U.A.'s Sports Festival, Midnight, asks for the player representative who is Izuku Midoriya to come towards the stage.

(switch to first person pov from here)

I walked up to the stage near Midnight and started talking:

"We as heroes need to united, but we also need friendly rivarly, this sports festival right now, is the best way for us to show the world our talents, so let's just do that!" the students cheered and even the ever brooding Bakugou looked inspired if you would look closely at his scowl.

First Event of the Sports Festival: The Perilous Obstacle Race Around The Stadium

Midnight announces the preliminaries (or the First Event) of the Sports Festival. She reveals the first event to be the Obstacle Race; a nearly 4 km race around the stadium.

The Obstacle Race starts, i activate gear second and start running at speeds that almost no other students could see me at, i barrage trough a robot, while i also look backwards and see Shoto using his ice to slide forward and Katsuki using his explosions to propel himself, other students were also using their quirks smartly to increase their speed.

I arrive at a canyon with walking ropes attached from both ends here i would need to keep my balance if i didn't want to fall down so even though i did it pretty fast some people started to catch up, but they were still behind me, as i approached the unmarked land i looked downwards, this was the supposed landmine field, if i walked hapzhardly i could start a chain detonation, but i didn't want that. I picked up a piece of metal and inserted it into the ground, it wasn't that big but it wasn't small either, i grabbed it with my hands and started going backwards, it was time for me to get first place, as i stretched Shoto and Bakugou almost catched up to me but when they were almost behind my back i stopped going backwards and shouted:

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket!" i springed myself forwards really like a rocket and i entered the stadium, behind me both Shoto and Bakugou coming.

The first event ended with me first Shoto second and Bakugou third.

Midnight states that the 42 students at the top have earned the right to advance while the other students fail to advance. Midnight announces the second event of the Sports Festival: The Cavalry Battle. The top 42 students each form a team of 2-4 for this event and earn points by grabbing headbands from the other teams. The number of points each student is worth is dependent of their placement in the Obstacle Race. However, Izuku, who placed 1st, is an exception to the points rule and is instead worth 10 million points.

Midnight explains that the time for the Cavalry Battle is 15 minutes and that the point value of each team will be the total accumulation of each of the members the teams' members. Midnight says the one to wear the total point accumulated headband will be the rider. Midnight continues to explain that the headband can only be worn around the head or the neck. Midnight also explains that if a team crumbles or loses a headband, that team is not out of the game. Midnight says that Quirks can be used but cannot be used for malicious aim. Midnight orders the students to begin team negotiations and have 15 minutes to team up.

While other's were teaming up i was alone because no one wanted to team up with me, because of my 10 milion worth, most of the other students also didn't know my quirk, Bakugou, Shoto, And Iida said that they wanted to have a match with me, well Bakugou said something that isn't family friendly but you would understand what he ment by it. So i teamed up with Ochaco, who was pretty glad to team up with me saying that, teaming up with friends is great, Mei the girl who i felt her pretty big boobs, she was also still looking at me strangely it seems she wasn't over that, but she was enthusiasted to team up with me for some reason, last but not least, we also took Fumikage in our team.

The event started and like a well oiled machine team Izuku tried their best to avoid everyone, because well everyone tried to steal their headband, Izuku used his quirk smartly to inflate his limbs and help Tokoyami dodge and or push other teams behind, but they were confronted by team Todoroki who said that they would take the 10 milion headband from them which consisted of Tenya Denki and Momo.

Team Todoroki have trouble in breaking through Team Midoriya's defense. With only a minute left, Tenya tells his team to hold on tight. Tenya uses his move Recipro Burst and in an instant, Shoto takes Izuku's headband. But before they could celebrate Izuku appeared immediatly infront of Shoto steaming and pink he takes his headband back and appears in the same position as before. the timer rings out and the rankings were as following:

Team Izuku- first  
Team Shoto- second  
Team Bakugou-third  
Team Shinso-Fourth

After the Cavalry Battle ends, the Sports Festival takes a noonday break.

All of class 1A, 1B, and the others were either relaxing or talking, Izuku was chatting with Uraraka and so the break was almost coming to an end. Elsewhere All Might was talking with the 2nd pro hero Endevor, All Might says that they have not spoken to each other in ten years and that he wanted to give him a shout out. Endeavor replies that he can take his tea offer to some other place and tells him to go away. As Endeavor leaves, All Might stops him, saying that his son Shoto was able to show a great performance even without using his full power. All Might then asks Endeavor for advice on how-to raise the next generation. Endeavor then comments on All Might's attitude, finding it to be annoying and then says that he will make Shoto a hero that surpasses All Might, then angrily walks away.

Final Event of the Sports Festival: The Battle Tournament

Before Midnight can commence the drawing to determine the pairing for the tournament event, Mashirao requests withdrawal from the event, saying that his participation in the Human Cavalry Battle was done by being manipulated and insinuates that it was because of Hitoshi's Quirk. Mashirao says that he understands that the tournament event is a rare opportunity and that walking away would be foolish, but while everyone was giving their best on their own he wasn't doing his best due to being manipulated. Toru and Mina try to persuade him to reconsider, but Mashirao replies that he is saving his dignity. Shoda Nirengeki from Class 1-B also requests to resign, feeling that he does not deserve to participate in the tournament event. Midnight, liking his reasoning for resignation, accepts Mashirao and Nirengeki's requests for withdrawal from the tournament event. Midnight then says that the open slots will be filled in by the team that placed fifth: Team Kendo, but Team Kendo decide to give the opportunity to Team Tetsutetsu, much to Tetsutetsu's happiness. Midnight then announces that Tetsutetsu and Ibara will be replacing Mashirao and Shoda. After the drawing takes place, Midnight then shows the pairings for the tournament event. Izuku sees that his opponent is Hitoshi Shinso. Hitoshi approaches Izuku, but Mashirao warns Izuku not to respond to him. Katsuki notices he is fighting someone named "Uraraka" and wonders who that is, while Ochaco looks at Katsuki with a terrified expression.

The Sports Festival has recreational activities before the tournament event. The recreational activities end and the tournament event begins.

The first match began, it was Izuku versus Hitoshi

I decided to keep my mouth shut and not respond to anything Shinso says per Mashirao's advice, it seemed his quirk was a manipulation of some kind but Hitoshi calls Mashirao an idiot for throwing away the opportunity to participate in the tournament, while i was angered because of his insult i didn't respond to him, taking Mashirao's advice by heart, Shinso was sweating bullets, he knew how strong Izuku is, he observed his speed when he took his headband back from team Todoroki, there was no way in hell he could beat him without his quirk.

Hitoshi then tries to get me to talk to him by taunting, but i remains says that he was born with a Quirk unfit for combat and unwanted by society, telling Izuku that a combat Quirk user like him will never understand how he feels. I looked towards him and said:

"Yes i don't know how it feel's to not have a quirk suited for combat, i was born with a strong quirk, but that doesn't mean yours is useless, if you could use it smartly you could still become a great pro hero, you just had a bad matchup with me, not every villain has strength enchanting quirks." before Shinso can respond to my words i stretch my arm backwards and hit him in the stomach launching him away from the ring, I made sure to not him too hard but hard enough for him to be pushed out.  
Shinso couldn't retilate his quirk wasn't meant for direct combat while he trained his body it was a far cry from Izuku's.

Izuku has defeated Hitoshi and advances to the second round. Lying on the ground defeated, Hitoshi remembers his past; where people at his previous school disliked his Quirk due to its villainous nature. After the crowd cheers for the combatants, Izuku questions Hitoshi as to why he wants to join the Department of Heroics. Hitoshi replies and says that he cannot help what he truly longs to be. The students of the General Department applaud Hitoshi's efforts while some people in the crowd comment on the usefulness of Hitoshi's Quirk against villains. Hitoshi declares that one day he will enter the Department of Heroics and show everyone that he will become a great hero.

On his way to his first round match, Shoto encounters his father, Endeavor, and tries to ignore him. Endeavor tells his son that he is disappointed with his behavior and reminds him of his duty to surpass All Might, ordering him to stop fooling around. Shoto declares to his father that he will never use his fire power and will only rely on his mother's power. Endeavor replies to his defiant son that while his tactic may work now in high school, he will eventually be pushed to the point of being forced to use it, much to Shoto's fury.

The second match of the first round between Shoto Todoroki and Hanta Sero begins. Hanta wraps his tape around Shoto, hoping to get him out of bounds. However, Shoto (still furious from his conversation with his father) creates a massive pillar of ice in retaliation, completely immobilizing Hanta and freeing himself in the process. Hanta, unable to move at all, is declared the loser and Shoto is declared the winner, thus moving on to the second round. Shoto goes to the nearly frozen Hanta, apologizes for what he did and thaws him out with his fire power.

Izuku notes that the image of seeing Shoto using his fire power to melt his ice seemed immensely sad to him.

The third match of the first round ends in the blink of an eye; Ibara Shiozaki defeats Denki Kaminari by making his Quirk backfire on him with her type advantage Quirk

The fourth match of the first round, Tenya Iida (who is equipped with Mei's support gear) versus Mei Hatsume. During their match, Mei uses the opportunity to advertise her support equipment and items. After ten minutes of cat and mouse, Mei, feeling that she has shown everyone her support gear effectively, walks out of bounds. Tenya wins due to this action but he is not pleased with Mei using him.

The match between Katsuki and Ochaco begins with Ochaco making her move first. She tries to reach Katsuki, but Katsuki uses an Explosion on her. Katsuki reaches down to the floor to grab her, only to find Ochako's jacket lying there. Ochaco moves behind Katsuki to attack him, however, Katsuki's reflexes allows him to attack her with an Explosion, knocking Ochaco back. Ochaco tries to get up first, but Katsuki reaches her more quickly and uses another Explosion on her. Katsuki then uses more Explosions on her, causing the crowd to rebuke Katsuki's actions. Shota criticizes the crowd for thinking that way, saying that Katsuki is on guard due to his opponent's strength. Ochaco, despite being battered and wounded from Katsuki's Explosion assault, thanks Katsuki for not letting his guard down as it allowed her to put her plan into motion; to create a meteor shower from all of the rubble utilizing the effects of her Quirk. Ochaco fires the meteor shower of rubble at Katsuki, planning to use the shower of rubble as a distraction so that she can attack him directly with her Quirk. However, Katsuki uses a huge Explosion, destroying Ochaco's meteor shower of rubble and knocking her back onto the ground at the same time. Ochaco gets up and starts to move towards Katsuki, however, Ochaco's heavy wounds finally takes their toll and Ochaco collapses onto the ground, unable to move. Midnight goes to check her and declares that she is unable to battle anymore, thus Katsuki is declared as the winner.

Izuku is walking to his second round match, but surprisingly encounters Endeavor along the way which shocks him. After Endeavor tells Izuku that his Quirk can rival All Might, Izuku tries to leave, not wanting to be anywhere near him. As Izuku leaves, Endeavor tells Izuku to do his best not to give Shoto a disgraceful match. Before leaving, Izuku tells Endeavor that he isn't All Might and Shoto isn't him.

The first match of the second round is about to commence with both Izuku and Shoto in the ring. The match begins and both Izuku and Shoto prepare to attack.

While Shoto try's to freeze me with his ice i easily dispatch it with my techniques, even though his ice was hard, i was strong enough to blast it with my normal gomu gomu no techniques, Shoto was in a pinch he couldn't anything with his ice to beat Izuku, his father was right, he couldn't always keep on using his ice powers, but he didn't want to use his fire powers either, his scar still stung everytime he used them, he still remembered the way his mother looked at him, but to win he had to use them.

It might look like Shoto thought a lot but not even a second happened when he had the inner conflict, scarlet red flames started to grow on his right part of body, Endevor in the stands had a giant grin on his face and shouted out while walking slowly towards the last stands:

"Thats it Shoto, thats your destiny embrace it!"

Shoto looked disgusted at his fathers "encouragement" but he still shot a high amount of fire towards me, it seemed now i will need to also make my second quirk appear, it would be easier to explain. so i started to use my Busoshoku Haki encasing my whole body making it purplish black.

In the stands a muscular old man started to laugh "Bahahaha that's my grandon Midoriya Izuku, and he inherited my quirk aswell!" it was Midoriya D Garp, a relatively well known hero in Japan, but more well known outside. When people heard him and looked at him, not a high amount recognized him, but those who did started shouting "It's Midoriya D Garp, did he say that the little guy down there is his grandson?" more and more people started to focus on the fight, pro heroes as well.

Back with the fight, Shoto's fire couldn't do anything to the Haki encased Izuku, it was normal, Izuku could beat a nomu, something that even the current All Might would have problems with, he wasn't in the scope of students anymore, actually it was a kind of bullying to let Izuku still participate in the Sports festival, now it appeared clearer and cleare in the teacher's eyes how far Izuku was compared to his peers.

Shoto tried both fire and ice, all of his techniques but he couldn't go trough my defense, it was actually pretty pitiful when you looked from a third person view, i was actually pretty ashamed, this sports festival shouldn't be even for me, i also showed enough for me to be recruited intern in a pro hero agency so i decided to forfeit the match in my mind. Shoto still didn't give up his father put a lot of pressure on him, even though he was friends with Izuku he still wanted to prove himself to his father, even though he hated him.

When the last amount of ice hit Izuku it dispersed but it also pushed him out of bounds. Shoto's jaw and everyone elses was on the floor, no one was actually that dumb here, they knew that Izuku gave up.

Shoto looked towards me with angry face:

"Why did you throw the match? you said you would use your full power on me!"  
"Im sorry Shoto, but this ring is too small for me."

Shoto had a thoughtfull face at my sentence, while the pro heros already knew what i was talking about, i was too strong for this festival, i didn't belong here.

I retreated back to the seats, and i stood near Ochaco who was looking at me with big eyes like i had three heads. I didn't comment and just sat down near her.

The final match was between Katsuki and Shoto, but Katsuki looked really angry, he actually wanted to fight me to see how strong he became by comparasion, but now he had to fight Shoto.

The final match of the tournament event between Katsuki and Shoto begins. Shoto makes his move first and attacks Katsuki with a huge pillar of ice, trying to end the fight quickly. However, Katsuki thaws himself out with an Explosion. After breaking out of Shoto's ice, Katsuki uses some Explosions to somersault himself into the air. While in the air, Katsuki grabs Shoto's hair and shirt and throws Shoto onto the ground, but Shoto creates an ice wall behind himself to prevent himself from being thrown out of the ring. Katsuki immediately attacks Shoto again with an Explosion. Shoto dodges Katsuki's Explosion and he counters by throwing Katsuki into his ice wall while in the process throws himself out of harm's way.

Katsuki becomes angry at Shoto for not using his full power, telling Shoto to not stand in front of him if he is not fighting to win. Katsuki prepares his next attack by jumping into the air and spinning himself around with two Explosions in his hands. As Katsuki makes his preparations, Shouto is in deep thought of whether to use his fire power or not; having trouble on deciding if it is the right choice to use it or not. Shoto admits to himself that since fighting Izuku he is struggling on what to do and how he should proceed. Shoto is confused and conflicted from his deep thinking. After Izuku yells at Shoto to keep fighting, Shoto decides to get his head in the game and activates his fire power. After activating his fire power, Shoto remembers the trauma of his mother's reaction to his fire power and becomes disheartened, causing him to deactivate his fire power. Katsuki's preparations are complete and after gaining momentum for his Explosions from spinning, attacks Shoto with his move, Howitzer Impact, an explosive tornado that hits Shoto.

After the smoke clears, Shoto is out of bounds, seemingly knocked out. A furious Katsuki walks to Shoto and grabs him by his shirt, dissatisfied with Shoto's performance. However, Katsuki is knocked out by Midnight's perfume before he can do anything to Shoto. Because he went out of bounds, Shoto loses and Katsuki is declared the winner of the final match and tournament event as well as the winner of U.A.'s Freshmen Sports Festival.

The tournament ended and the award ceremony was held out, i was standing where i was before i didnt win any medals, but i didn't care either, the people who were on the stand were Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo, Fumikage was 3rd, Shoto 2nd, and Katsuki first,

However, due to being furious at Shouto and to prevent him from unleashing his fury at him, Katsuki is fully restrained; his arms and hands restrained with locks, his body wrapped around a wooden log, chained to the podium and a face mask.

All Might appears in his muscle form and gives each of the winners their respective medals, while he also gives advice, congratulates them and also aknowledges their power.

While i didn't win anything officially, a lot of pro heroes, even villains, who looked at the live broadcast were interested in me and my powers. It seemed trouble was strating to brew on the horizon.


	18. Training with a retired hero

A few weeks after the sports festival ended and still no one wanted to take me as a intern in their hero agency, when i asked All Might about it, he just shook his head and said that he had someone special for me in stock, he also shuddered, he seemed scared of something for some reason?

While those weeks were gone for Izuku his classmates were all under the supervision of top pro heroes, they were trained and helped to develop their quirk and also learn combat techniques to supplement their quirk's or either supplement a part that their quirks wouldn't help with.

Katsuki was with Best Jeanist, Shoto was with his father, Uraraka was with Gunhead, everyone was already training hard with their intern pro heroes, but our Izuku was just doing whatever else he was doing since he got his quirk, physical training.

Now Izuku needed to add 500 KG weights to his body to make the training harder so his body could adapt to the weight and increase it's muscle mass, with more muscle mass and power, he would be able to control his gear 4, and one for all better, gear 4 especially since it was basically a muscle baloon. The sturdier the muscles the better and longer would be the use of gear 4.

One day after school Izuku finally got his internship, All Might himself praised the one who chosed him and told Izuku that he himself was trained by him.

While All Might didn't tell Izuku much, Izuku deduced that his teacher must be pretty old if he trained All Might. So on the same day Izuku visited the address All Might gave him. Izuku arrived at a rundown house, it also seemed pretty old like it would fall any moment.

He knocked on the door and when no one responded he opened the door slowly entered and said:

"Anybody here?"

When he looked down he saw a little old man with what seemed like blood splattered below him, Izuku tried to help him up and see what was the problem but the old man immediatly got up himself and just said that he dropped some sausages with ketchup due to his bad attention.

The old man asks Izuku to introduce himself and he does just that, he also supplies with the information that he is from UA. however the old man says that he didn't invite him here.

Seemingly the old man remembers something and calls Izuku Toshinori, Izuku didn't really like to be called by All Might's name but since he was old he let it slide, the old man also say's that he will come back in his hero costume so he could train him to use one for all more beneficiatly, when he returned he was wearing a costume which consisted of a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamonds.

But somehow the old man forgot who Izuku was again, angered a little by his games Izuku pretended to leave, but the old man suddenly appeared in front of him and said:

"Yo young man, you shouldn't be so hasty, i can teach you to control one for all better, the way you are going on with it isn't perfect and it would take you a lot more time to master it that way."

"How do you know about it?"

"I can see it from your muscles and they way you handle yourself, you try to build up muscle mass to whitstand one for all's strength enchance, it is a correct approach, but this way you didn't train your control at all, you don't need a extremely strong body to use one for all at 100%, but you need very good control, it is also true that you need a strong body, but control is essential, even though your body is a bit away from being strong enough to gather 100%, i can guess right now you can only use 35% or so isn't that right?"

"Well, thats right, it seems All Might was right, even though he is a bad teacher, he learned good things from you."  
"That brat Toshinori, whatever i will tell you how to control one for all better, i saw the live broadcast at the sports festival so i know you are very strong so i won't fight with you, these old bones won't be able to keep up with you youngster."

After they talked Gran Torino, who told Izuku his hero name or Sorahiko his real name, started to teach Izuku the way to control one for all better. He firstly explained that the way Izuku was using one for all was the most basic way, and he started to teach him the more ways it could be used, one for all was a stockpiling quirk, which stockpilled power from other past users, but it didn't stockpile only muscle power, it also stockpiled mental power, so if Izuku could use one for all on his brain he could increase his thought process so much time would feel like it stopped for him.

But there was a drawback, if the brain wasn't strong enough it could give the user a giant headache and it could also pop head blood vessels, but it wasn't a problem for Izuku his brain was strong enough he was very intelligent, he was basically a genius. He could use this aspect of one for all easily without any drawbacks.

After that Gran Torino teached him how to use the muscle part more smartly without wasting stamina and to also increase the output.

Izuku was standing crosslegged in Gran Torino's house he was viewing himself inwardly looking at the pure lightning that was the one for all quirk in his body, Gran Torino said he needed to tame this lightning and push it all over his body which would integrate it with his muscle bones, organs, it would make it easier for him to use one for all while the lightning would constantly strenghten him, pushing him forward to 100%.

While Izuku was training on the other part of things, therer was trouble, the pro hero Ingenium brother of Iida Tenya was almost killed by the infamous Hero killer Stain, even though he survived its speculated that he became crippled and he cannot profess as a pro hero anymore.

It seemed like trouble was trully brewing on the horizon, there were signs of it everywhere, but the UA students weren't aware of it yet, nor the teacher's but they would see it soon, trouble was just around the corner and the event of Iida's brother was just the beggining.

 **i started streaming at the channel /kaiokenguy come and follow me, it's more of a ask and answer because the stream is kind of laggy so the gameplay is not really enjoyable, come and watch me when im online if you have questions for me which i can answer live.**


	19. The hero killer

Iida Teniya the nerd, the always helpfull, the robot guy, right now he was scared and angry and vengefull, after he left his brother hospital room, knowing that the pro hero he always respected and looked up to died, he couldn't really cope with it, his brother didn't really die but, his hero identity did, his spine almost severed, even with the best doctors out there they couldn't save his legs, and without his legs there would be no quirk anymore, right now all of Iida's family future was on his back, but he couldn't care about that, right now what he wanted was vengeance.

In Gran Torino's house Izuku was still meditating and increasing the output of one for all little by little, Gran Torino was eating some hot dogs while observing him and thinking:

Gran Torino:"This damn kid is a prodigy, he is almost on the level of Toshinori, its even more impressive since he got the stronger version of one for all, from what it seems he is almost reaching the maximum output of what his body can handle right now which should be 50%+"

Izuku suddenly opened his eyes right now there was no lightning rushing outwards his body like a tempest, actually there was green like lightning tatoos appearing on his whole body, his muscles were also bulging up a little, but not by a lot, he looked like a boxer now.

I turned off one for all and i could feel that all the changes in my body, my outward appearance restored to what it was before, it seems that the more i use one for all i will also get a physical change, it seems when i will reach 100%, my tatoos would be more intricate, and i will also become more muscular.

Gran Torino looked at me with a smile on his old face and said:

Gran Torino:"Ok kid, now that i teached you how to control your quirk better, we will need to get you some villain fighting experience, no matter if its purse snatchers, or convenience store robbers, now its almost night, we will take the train to Hosu."

We both took the train to Hosu, which should arrive 20, 30 minutes later, but we didn't know, our presence there, would change a lot of events.

Somewhere else in a bar, there was Tomura Shigaraki with his villain costume on, and his other cronies, they were meeting up with Stain the hero killer, Stain is an intimidating, muscular man who walks with a distinct hunch. He has black hair and wears it in a messy fashion that would drape over his face if not for his headband and mask.

Stain sports a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, and Stain instead wraps his arms in bandages.

He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. His knees are protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots.

Stain always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

Tomura asked him to join the league of villains, but Stain refused, Tomura insisted, but Stain being annoyed by him pinned him down to the ground with his dagger and put his twin katanas over his neck, telling him his ideals didn't match the league of villains, Tomura tells Kurogiri to send Stain away, but he can't maybe due to Stain's quirk, Stain wants to kill Tomura but Tomura grabs the knife that pinned him down and disintegrates it, he also starts to talk about his goals, such as killing All Might, and overturning the society.

Stain agrees to help but only because his goal is also to overturn todays society, which in his view is full of fake heroes, who only want the glamour of being a hero with no things to tie them down, with no true beliefs. Seeing that his business with the league of villains is over he free's Kurogiri and let's him sent him back to Hosu where he had unfinished business.

Back in the Hosu Hero office Iida was stationed into because of his request, he came back from patrolling. He also gathered information about the Hero Killer and learned the pattern in which he attacked his victims, due to anger and vengefullnes he rushes to the next victim of the hero killer, to confront him.

In Hosu, Tenya is out patrolling again with Normal Hero. He asks Tenya if he is chasing after the Hero Killer Stain, thinking that would be the only reason Tenya came to the Hosu Hero Office. Normal Hero tells Tenya not to act out on a personal grudge. He apologizes for his question to which Tenya replies that he appreciates his warning. However, Tenya ponders what he should do with his rage and emotions if he cannot get revenge, clenching his hand into a fist in anger.

Kurogiri warps himself, Stain and Tomura to Hosu. Tomura notes that Hosu is quite prosperous while Stain says his goal is to reform Hosu by sacrificing the "fake" pro heroes that work there. Stain states his belief; that the title of Hero should only be bestowed onto people who achieve great undertakings, saying that there are too many "fake" heroes that only work for money.

Stain leaves to finish his business, saying that he will keep appearing until society realizes its error and jumps off the building. After Stain leaves, Tomura complains about Stain's constant preaching, to which Kurogiri tells Tomura that he shouldn't mock Stain for his preaching, stating to Tomura that Stain's villainous methods have produced great results which intrigues Tomura.

Tomura concludes that he and Stain will never get along which irritates him. Wanting to relieve his anger through destruction, Tomura orders Kurogiri to release the Nomus. Kurogiri warps three Nomus to their location and Tomura orders the Nomus to attack Hosu.

The train that Izuku and Gran Torino are on passes Hosu. On the train, Izuku tells Gran Torino that they will arrive at night, to which Gran Torino replies that they will, explaining that many villains appear at night and thus they will be able to get experience more easily.

Suddenly, the train experiences an emergency stop and a pro hero comes crashing into the train, much to Izuku's and Gran Torino's shock. Immediately afterward, a creature that looks similar to Nomu appears.

Izuku immediatly uses his Gomu Gomu no Rifle technique on it sending it flying trough the trains metal walls and destroying it in the process. Both he and Gran Torino look trough the giant hole in the train's wall and they are both shocked, because Hosu was in flames pandemonium everywhere. Izuku knew about Tenya being in Hosu, so he was worried about him.

Stain is in an alley, overhearing the chaos in Hosu and realizes that Tomura has made his move. Stain decides to leave Tomura to his own mechanisms while he finishes his business, preparing to kill a pro hero with his katana. However Stain feels the presence of someone approaching him from behind so he decides to use his katana to slash at the person, knocking down the person as well as knocking the person's helmet and glasses off, it was Iida.

Stain sees that the person who tried to attack him is a child, telling the child to leave. Tenya gets up, telling Stain that he has been searching for him and looks at the Hero Killer with vengeful eyes.

Stain points his katana at Tenya and says that he has avenging eyes, warning Tenya to not meddle with him and that if the situation demands it children will also be targets.

Stain prepares to go and finish his job of killing the pro hero. Seething with rage, the angered Tenya yells to Stain that he is the brother of a pro hero he cut down and he has come to stop Stain in his stead.

Tenya tells Stain to never forget his hero name; Ingenium, which is the name of the hero that will take him down. Seeing that Tenya is serious about being a hero, Stain tells Tenya to prepare for death.

I and Gran Torino left the train, i looked up and i saw two pro heroes fighting the nomu- like creatures, where the hell could these things have came from? Did the league of villains have a lot of these kind of creatures?

I look around but i don't see Iida anymore, im worried he was stationed here how come he doesn't help the other pro heroes? Could he be fighting somewhere else? I need to find and help him.

On top of a building, Tomura praises the three Nomus for their destruction. Kurogiri asks Tomura if he will join the attack, however, Tomura replies that he won't because he is injured. Tomura says that when dawn breaks the world will forget about Stain.

The battle between Stain and Tenya begins. Tenya uses a high speed kick, only to be dodged by the Hero Killer. Stain smashes Tenya into the ground and stabs Tenya's shoulder with his katana. Stain says that both Tenya and Tensei lost because they are fake heroes, causing Tenya to rebuke the Hero Killer's claim, declaring that Tensei was a true Hero and that he will kill Stain to avenge him.

Stain advises Tenya to first save the injured pro hero, which shocks Tenya. Stain says that he must not act out of vengeance since that is the act furthest from the title "hero". Stain licks his bloodied katana and activates his Quirk which immobilizes Tenya. Stain is about to deliver the finishing blow.

However I appear immediatly in front of him with my lightning tatoos and my increased muscle mass and I hit stain with my right fist and i shout "Smash" making him fly directly into the alley wall, he vomited a bit of blood, and he unsteadly falled down from the wall on shaky legs.

I ask Iida if he can move but he tells me he is immobilized, Stain looks at me with a strange expression on his face, he knew he couldn't beat me in a strength or speed fight, He looks at me and asks:

Stain:"What are you going to down little hero? Fight me or protect them?"  
Izuku:"Ill protect them by capturing you!"

Iida tells me to not get involved since it was his fight with Stain and it had nothing to do with me,I respond to Iida's order, saying that heroes would not be able to do anything by following Iida's logic.

I puts on a brave face and say that getting involved in other people's business is one of the principal qualities of a hero; Stain smiles at my statement.

It seems it was time to beat down the hero killer, i activate fully 50% of one for all, and i appear directly near Stain, but somehow Stain predicted i would appear there and slashed his Katana towards me, i responded immediatly and dodged in the nick of time, he only grazed my clothes.

Stain was impressed by my reaction speed, but it was normal, at the moment Stain's katanas were onto me i used one for all on my brain, enchanting all of my senses.

I decided that using one for all against him would be a bad idea, even though it gave me a lot of speed and strength it still consumed quite a lot of stamina, it also gave no defense, so i decided to use haki and my own quirk.

In the few moments that i was deciding what to do, Stain was rushing towards the fallen Iida and the other pro hero, I could reach them if i used gear 2, but before i could do it, a wave of fire and ice appeared and took the hero killer by surprise.

It was Todoroki, he was nearby with his father, while his father was fighting the other nomu's he heard the fight from the aleway and decided to come to see what's happening, seeing what was happening he immediatly decided to help.

Iida is ashamed that he needs protection from his friends, me and Shoto. Iida remembers his brother's motivation for being a hero; that helping people is the best motivation for being a Hero. Shouto attacks Stain with a stream of ice concealed in it is fire but Stain dodges.

Stain criticizes Shoto for relying on his Quirk too much and prepares to cut Shouto with his katana. Iida agrees with Stain; that he is a failure as a hero and pales in comparison to me and Shoto.

Stain's Quirk wears off and Iida gets up with the motivation of not wanting to be outpaced as a hero by me, Shoto and his brother. Iida uses Recipro Burst and smashes his leg into Stain's katana, shattering the katana in half and saving Shoto in the process. Iida then kicks Stain away.

Iida apologizes to me and Shoto for getting us involved in his problems, not wanting us to spill any more blood for his sake. Stain criticizes Iida for having a change of heart, saying that a man's character never changes and that Iida is a fake hero who prioritizes selfish desire.

Stain says that people like the selfish Iida are the "cancer" of society and that he is here to correct that. Shoto tells Iida to pay no heed to Stain, but Iida says that Stain is correct about him not being a true hero.

Iida tells Stain that he cannot give up so easily as doing so means that Ingenium would die, much to Stain's anger.

I look towards both Iida and Shoto and tell them:

Izuku:"Ok guys from now on ill take it here, my quirk is the best for 1v1 confrontations, let me end this."  
Iida:"But Midoriya, i can't let you do this all alone, we can beat him as a team."  
Izuku:"Im sorry to tell you this guy's but you will drag me down right now, i can end it by myself, go and get some help from the pro heroes."  
Shoto:"Midoriya, i understand, come on Iida."  
Iida:"But..."  
Izuku:"Just go!"

Shoto and Iida left taking the fallen pro hero with them, Stain looked at me with a approving glance but he was also angry, both of his prey's left and he couldn't do anything about it, if he tried to attack them I would smash him back into the wall. I couldn't kill him so i needed to control my strength, he was after all a human.

My arms blackened as i used armament haki, my skin started to turn pink and steam started to come from me, it was time to end this, i had to capture him. Stain tried to slash me and take my blood for his quirk but only sparks came when he hit my blackened arms with his katanas, before he could do anything else, my fists started to appear on him like a ray of locusts as i shouted:

"Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gattling!" all of the fists found their mark, they were so fast Stain couldn't do anything but i still controled my strength only making him puke out blood and pass out. I took his katanas away from him and tied him up with some rope i found in the dumpster nearby, but before i could pick him up, a explosion was heard, i decided to leave him here he was already unconscious and tied up.

At the other battlefield, the Nomu-like creature absorbs and releases Endeavor's flames but Endeavor mocks the creature's Quirk and pitiful attempt.

However, Gran Torino tells Endeavor to be aware of the Nomu-like creature as it possesses multiple Quirks. The Nomu-like creature prepares to attack Endeavor with a tongue-like Quirk.

Suddenly, Gran Torino propels himself at a great speed and smashes down into the Nomu-like creature, defeating it. Endeavor decides to let his sidekicks restrain the Nomu-like creature and tells Gran Torino to go to the address that he will give him.

I leave the alley and look in front Gran Torino greets me, it seems things were going almost well, i asked him what was with the explosion, he told me what happened with Endevor, and the nomus, Iida and Shoto made their way back as well, it seemed the hero they found was Gran Torino, Gran Torino looked at them and shook his head, it seems his orders weren't followed.

Suddenly, the winged Nomu-like creature appears in the sky. Gran Torino sees the winged Nomu-like creature above and commands everyone to duck. The winged Nomu-like creature grabs Shoto and prepares to fly away. Gran Torino prepares to propel himself into the air to rescue Shoto and i prepare my gear 2.

Shockingly, Stain regains consciousness and frees himself from the ropes with a blade up his sleeve. Stain licks off the winged Nomu-like creature's blood from the female pro hero's face, which fought with the creature before and injured it, and activates his Quirk.

The winged Nomu-like creature becomes paralyzed due to Stain's Quirk and stops flying, dropping Shoto in the process. Stain stabs the winged Nomu-like creature's brain and defeats it, causing to fall to the ground.

Stain grabs Shoto and saves him. Stain, despite being heavily injured, states that the "fake" pro heroes and the pathetic criminals in society are his targets for his purge, saying that everything he is doing is for a just world.I and the Pro Hero who was injured by Stain are shocked at the Hero Killer's actions.

He looks towards me and he flashes a strange smile and says:

Stain:"I saved your friend because i saw your potential, don't make me regret it."

Meanwhile, Tomura is watching the events unfold and is displeased that nothing is going his way. Endeavor arrives and sees the Hero Killer; Endeavor prepares to launch an attack on Stain to which Gran Torino tries to make him stop.

Stain's bandaged mask falls off, revealing that he does not have a nose, shocking everyone. Stain, despite his heavy injuries, steps forward and states that the fake heroes must be rectified and the word hero must be restored.

Stain urges the "pretenders" to try and stop him. Stain continues walking forward and declares that the only one who is allowed to kill him is All Might.

Stain unleashes a bloody malefic aura which instills fear into everyone present; one of the Pro Heroes fall down out of fear, Shoto and Iida fall to their knees,even i become terrified this guy killed a lot of people and it feels itself in his aura, Gran Torino becomes tense and even Endeavor takes a step back.

Stain takes a step forward, but the grievous injuries of his internal organs, because of my battering makes him go unconscious again. But even though he lost consciousness he was still standing tall.

The next day at the Hosu General Hospital Iida and Shoto were recuperating due to the injuries they took from the battle with Stain and due to Shoto being grabbed by the nomu. I look towards them and sigh while i think about what Stain said, actually some things he said where true, there were 'fake heroes' out there who only cared about fame and money, but not everyone could become a model hero who wanted to help everyone.

Manual and Gran Torino come in the hospital room and announces to the young heroes that they have a visitor; The Chief of the Police Force; Tsuragamae Kenji, a tall looking human with a dog-like face.

Tsurugamae tells the young Heroes them about Stain's condition; that he has internal injuries but is alive and is being treated.

He then begins to tell them that since the appearance of Quirks the police refused to use Quirk users in the Police Force out of fear that Quirks would be used as weapons and that was why Heroes were rose up to fill that position, but only if they followed strict rules and morals.

As even young heroes like them that aren't ready to take such roles may harm other with their Quirks if they aren't with their guardians or supervisors.

Even if it was the Hero Killer, it would still consider breaking the law, as such because the young Heroes were not with their supervisors during yesterday's incident, Tsuragamae tells them that they and their guardians (Manual, Endeavor and Gran Torino) must receive punishment for breaking the law.

Furious, Shoto says that had they not gone into action Iida and the pro hero called Native would have been killed by Stain.

Furious, Shoto says that had they not gone into action Iida and Native would have been killed by Stain.

Tsurugamae says that was just his opinion as a member of the Police Force, as stated that they would have been punished had it been an "official disclosure".

Since there were not enough witnesses to report the incident regarding Stain, Tsuragamae states that he will cover up the incident but as a result Me, Shoto and Iida will not get any recognition for their valiant efforts.

Tsuragamae admits that he is covering up the story because didn't want the young heroes to get into trouble. Me, Shoto and Iida we thank the Chief of Police.

Tsuragamae says that I, Shoto and Iida have a promising future awaiting them; Tsuragamae gave us a bow for our heroic actions and thanked us for keeping the peace.

he next day begins; the news of Stain's defeat and arrest spreads like wildfire throughout Japan. At the League of Villains Hideout, Tomura reads the newspaper. However, the newspaper mainly publishes Stain's feats and that his name will go down in history while the news on the Nomus is undermined.

Angry that Stain is all over the news, Tomura crumbles up the newspaper, dissatisfied that his plan to undermine Stain and make the world forget about him failed. Tomura is annoyed by the fact that the world will never forget about Stain and that his efforts were undermined.

Elsewhere at Best Janist workplace Katsuki thinks heavily about the incident, to which Best Jeanist admits that he also thinks about it, but he informs Katsuki and his side-kicks that they must take it easy and stay calm. The other classmates from class 1A and 1B are also talking about the incident.

At Hosu General Hospital, Iida informs me that his left hand is greatly injured but can be probably healed through surgery. However, Iida states that he has decided to leave his left hand in its injured state as a reminder of his un-heroic actions so that he will not make the same mistake twice.

Gran Torino speaks to All Might using a telephone. Gran Torino states that Izuku has improved drastically with his usage of One For All; All Might apologizes to Gran Torino for getting him into trouble and thanks him for teaching and helping Izuku while also apologizing for his inadequate teaching.

Gran Torino tells All Might why he is calling; Gran Torino says to All Might that Stain's ideology is identical to All Might's; that both ideologies have charisma which can be used to inspire people. Gran Torino states that he fears that if Stain's backstory and ideology is revealed to the public, it will inspire villains to rise up and the League of Villains will take all the credit.

since the public views the League of Villains as a group that follows Stain's ideology which will cause new villains to join the alliance; thus evil will grow. Gran Torino states that he believes that an old enemy will use Stain's backstory to remove obstacles in his path.

Gran Torino hypothesizes that the old enemy, the villain who killed All Might's predecessor and gave All Might his scars, "All For One" has returned.

Gran Torino advises All Might to reveal to Izuku everything about himself and One For All when the opportunity arises. Gran Torino ends the call.

Two days later, Stain's backstory is spreading throughout Japan and has become the main topic. In a hostess bar, two men are talking; a large man states that crime has taken a turn for the worse ever since All Might appeared and decides that he might retire.

However, a man smoking a cigarette tells the large man to hold off his retirement; he shows the large man a video detailing Stain's backstory and his last stand before being arrested.

The man with the cigarette says that Stain's attitude before falling unconscious will inspire hundreds of people including many criminals as well as himself.

The man with the cigarette states that many new villains will show up and unite with the organization that Stain was believed to be apart of the League of Villains.

At the end of the week, workplace intern training comes to a end, outside Gran Torino's apartment i thank him for his pointers and help, he was a big help for my future training of one for all. I ask Gran Torino a question that puzzled me for quite a while, why a strong hero like him wasn't known by the society?

Gran Torino replies that he wasn't interested in the hero life and that the only reason he became a certified hero was for a certain goal and nothing else.

Gran Torino tells me to ask All Might about the whole story. As i leave, Gran Torino ponders that both All Might and me, we are alike; having the same charisma.

Tommorow it was time for more school and I was ready for anything it would throw at me, all my control training proved out to be very productive, while i was also wondering how my classmates training was done.

 **AN:last chapter for quite a while i will enter a hiatus for both fanfictions due to school, first week in and i already have a lot of homeworks, its a good thing that i only have 3 subjects that need to be really learned and homeworks done to, but the subjects need for me to recap 9th- 11 grade so yeah. i will try to pop up a chapter atleast once a month of two, im really sorry for this , but i can't fuck up my future over a story which doesn't even bring me anything.**


	20. up for adoption

both of my fanfictions are dropped, they are up for adoption tho, you can take the idea if you want to!


End file.
